Book II: The Dawning of Pride Rock
by Monoa
Summary: The second installment of the Great Kings' series, and picks up where "The Great Origin" left off. Multiple encounters concerning trespassers prompt Kings Mtundu and Mohatu to make peace with the eastern pride. [UPDATED]
1. Trouble on the Horizon

Chapter 1: Trouble on the Horizon  
  
One by one, the stars began to vanish from the cold night sky. Crickets began to cease of their twilit chorus as various song birds began to fill the crisp morning air with their upbeat, optimistic tunes. The red orb of the sun shimmered in the yonder eastern horizon, and its gentle rays began to greet the savanna with its warmth.  
  
The light decended onto a fortress of stone that lay near the western border. This was the most revered of all landmarks in the Misty Valley. This rock was home to the great kings, King Mtundu and King Mohatu, who were loved and feared by all their subjects within the valley. The rock itself even seemed to reflect the majesty and nobility of its residents.  
  
Out of the shadows of the inner layer stepped King Mohatu. He groggily opened his teal eyes, only to be rewarded by the light burning into his eyes. Clenching them shut, he let out a small groan of irritation. Blinding oneself is hardly the proper way to start a morning, he thought to himself. Blinking simultaneously, he was finally able to adjust his eyes to the sun's light.  
  
Mohatu stepped out into the light of the outdoors and let his dark copper pelt soak up the warmth. He stretched fore and aft, then shook his chocolate brown mane. His mane had grown significantly since he began to rule along side his brother Mtundu two years ago. Now it flowed over his shoulders to the center of his chest. All throughout his cubhood, he had longed for a mane of his own as he admired the manes of his father and older brother. A mane seemed to symbolize power and maturity. Now he had one of his own. He had earned it.  
  
Suddenly, Mohatu spotted something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw a light copper figure laying on a boulder a few meters from the mouth of the den. As Mohatu squinted, the figure materialized into his brother, King Mtundu. Mohatu blinked in confusion. What would possess him to sleep outside like that? he asked himself. Taking slow, tentative steps, Mohatu made his way toward his brother. Stopping about a meter short of the sleeping king, Mohatu drew back to look at him. Mtundu was belly-down, letting his limbs and tail dangle indigniantly over the edge of the rock. A few locks of his jet black mane dangled into his face, and a strand of saliva hung from the corner of his mouth. Mohatu covered his mouth with a paw and snickered. If only his subjects could see their king now, he mused to himself. To his subjects, Mtundu was like a living god. Of course, they saw Mohatu in the same way, but Mtundu seemed far more solid than Mohatu. He hardly ever showed any emotions--be it sad, happy or angry--around his subjects. He always looked so certain and proper. He only let his guard down around Mohatu and Mohatu's mate, Mzungu. To all others he was King Mtundu: high and mighty king of the Misty Valley.  
  
The scene was humorous enough, but Mohatu decided that as king, it was his royal duty to preserve his brother's dignity. Leaning in, Mohatu gently nudged Mtundu with a paw. "Mtundu," he whispered loudly, "Mtundu, wake up."  
  
Mtundu peeked an eye open at Mohatu. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he jumped into sitting position. He quickly wetted his paw with his tongue and slicked back the stray hairs of his mane that had been dangling over his eyes only seconds ago. He then curled his tail neatly around his paws and cleared his throat. "King Mohatu," he greeted solemnly.  
  
Mohatu arched an eyebrow, unimpressed by Mtundu's effort. Perhaps that act would have fooled the other lionesses, but it wouldn't fool Mtundu's own flesh and blood. Mohatu casually rubbed the corner of his mouth with a paw. At first, Mtundu just stared at him quizzically, but then got the message and wiped away the strand of saliva that hung from his mouth with the back of his paw. Clearing his throat again, Mtundu returned to his original position. "Rough night, Mtundu?" asked Mohatu.  
  
Mtundu's eyes flicked back and forth, checking to make sure no one was around. Upon realizing that he and Mohatu were the only two awake, he let out a huge sigh. "Ugh, you have no idea," he replied.  
  
Mohatu deduced from the exhausted tone in Mtundu's voice that this was going to be a long story. He sat down. "Care to share?" he asked.  
  
"Well..." Mtundu looked about again, still trying to reassure himself that no one was in earshot. He turned back to Mohatu. "I was, um...patrolling the eastern borders last night," he replied in a nervous voice.  
  
Mohatu raised both his eyebrows. Patrolling borders was dangerous enough during the day! One could run into a hungry pack of hyenas, or be attacked by another lion. But the dangers easily doubled at night. Strong and feared as Mtundu was, fighting would be futile if he met up with a dangerous or hungry enough opponent. "Have you lost your mind?" exclaimed Mohatu. "You can't patrol borders at night like that, you'll be killed!"  
  
Mtundu's face turned grim. "Don't try to tell me what I can and can't do," he snarled back, "you're not my mother!"  
  
As soon as he had said the words, Mtundu regretted it. Even though their mother, Tiifu, had passed away two years ago, it was still a very touchy subject between the two, and even moreso with Mohatu. Mohatu had been closer to Tiifu than Mtundu. While Mtundu was busy trying to live up to his father Onevu's expectations, Mohatu and Tiifu formed a strong bond. A bond that was destroyed when Onevu murdered Tiifu.  
  
Mohatu turned away from Mtundu. Mtundu's eyes grew wide and frantic. "Mohatu," he begged, leaning closer to his brother, "Mohatu, please! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." Mohatu didn't reply. Mtundu swallowed hard. "Brother..." he pleaded.  
  
Mohatu sighed and looked at Mtundu. "It's okay," Mohatu replied finally. Mtundu let out a small sigh of relief. "I shouldn't have started in on you before you even finished what you were going to say. Continue?"  
  
Mtundu nodded, glad that that was aside. "Okay," he replied. "As I was saying, I was patrolling borders last night, and I--" Mtundu looked around again, then leaned in closer to Mohatu "--I came upon a carcass, completely eaten except for half the bones."  
  
Unfazed, Mohatu shrugged. "So?" he replied. "What's the big deal about a carcass?"  
  
"The big deal was that it was a fresh kill," Mtundu stated patiently. "It wasn't there when Ucheshi was patrolling yesterday afternoon."  
  
Mohatu shrugged again. "Well, so what? It could have been ours."  
  
Mtundu sighed and rubbed his temple with his paw. "Mohatu," he started, "what is the law regarding hunting?"  
  
Recalling, Mohatu paused and thought over the question. "Never hunt individually or communally without seeking prior approval from either King Mtundu or King Mohatu," he answered. Mohatu looked at the ground for a moment, trying to remember the previous days events. He hadn't been approached with a hunting inquiry since last week. "I think you've got a point, Mtundu," replied Mohatu, "I didn't give any hunting permissions over the last few days."  
  
"Neither have I," said Mtundu.  
  
Licking his nose apprehensively, Mohatu looked up at his brother. "So, what exactly are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying," started Mtundu, "that there must have been other lions on the premisis that made the kill. You know as well as I do that I don't have a very good sense of smell, but I know I smelled strange lion all over that kill. And when I can't mistake a scent, you know it's authentic."  
  
Mohatu nodded. Dread churned in his stomach. This meant that there were trespassers. Trespassers, be they hyenas, hippos or lions, were always a tricky subject to deal with. It was certainly not one of Mohatu's favorite duties as king. But a trespasser could pose a threat to the entire kingdom, so it was not a problem that could go unaided for too long. Mohatu shifted nervously. "What do we do?" he asked.  
  
Mtundu jumped down from his boulder and stood practically nose-to-nose with Mohatu. "I'll tell you what we do," he whispered, "neither one of us is to breathe so much as a word about this to the rest of the pride."  
  
Mohatu drew back. How could his brother suggest such a ludacrous idea? Such an idea could result in death--if a pride member came in contact with the trespasser--, or mutiny--if the pride found out their kings were keeping such a dire secret from them.  
  
Reading the disturbed look on Mohatu's face, Mtundu drew even closer. "This could just be a folly, Mohatu," he replied, "maybe a territorial mix-up. The neighboring pride could have forgotten where the borders lie."  
  
"I think we made our border pretty obvious," Mohatu replied.  
  
A bit of impatience flashed in Mtundu's eyes. Mohatu nervously stepped away from Mtundu. "If it happens again, we'll know it wasn't an accident," replied Mtundu in a dire voice. "But until then, we don't want to worry them. Fixing a trespassing problem will be even harder if we have a paranoid pride to tend to. You follow?"  
  
"I follow," replied Mohatu quietly.  
  
Mtundu nodded with satisfaction. "Good. Now, promise me."  
  
Mohatu hesitated. Mtundu closed in on Mohatu. "Promise me, Mohatu. The balance of the kingdom depends on it."  
  
"Okay, okay!" exclaimed Mohatu. "I promise." 


	2. Malkia's Discovery

Chapter 2: Malkia's Discovery  
  
Days passed by, and Mohatu kept his promise to Mtundu about the possible trespasser. However, he couldn't help but feel that the pride knew something was going on that they didn't know about. But perhaps that was only Mohatu's imagination running wild. Lying tends to do such things to the mind, after all.   
  
Mohatu could tell that Mtundu was growing uneasy too. Whenever Ucheshi would come back from border patrol, Mtundu would pull him aside--away from the rest of the pride--and ask him in a hushed voice if he had seen anything unusual. Ucheshi's answer was always no', preceded by a confused look. After three days, Ucheshi looked a bit wary when he left for and came back from patrol. Perhaps the rest of the pride suspected nothing, but Ucheshi knew something was going on. He probably knew it was something that was fairly classified, because he never asked.  
  
Four days went by since Mtundu had told Mohatu about the carcass. It was mid-noon, and Mohatu was resting beneath the shade of a tree nearly a mile away from Misty Rock. This was the first time in four days that he had been able to truly relax, and he certainly wasn't going to let it go to waste. With a content sigh, Mohatu let his lazy eyes drift shut for a much-deserved nap.  
  
No sooner had he closed his eyes when he heard some rustling in the grass. His heart skipped a beat. The rest of the pride was wallowing near Misty Rock, Ucheshi was out on border patrol, and Mtundu was tending to a cheetah problem. Who else could be free enough to come out this far? He gulped, realizing. Maybe it was the intruder.  
  
Mohatu forced himself to keep his eyes shut, to provide the illusion that he was sleeping. This would lure the intruder forward to investigate, and when the timing was right, Mohatu would pounce and find out who it was.   
  
The rustling stopped and was replaced by the sounds of footsteps. Tilting his ear back, Mohatu listened intently. The animal sounded big and very heavy. There was a good chance that this animal was heavy enough and strong enough to kill Mohatu if he tried the trick he had been pondering. But then, if he just lay there, he would be killed even more easily. Mohatu then made his choice. He would pounce.  
  
The footsteps stopped just short of Mohatu's body. He froze. He suddenly felt warm breath on his mane. The intruder dared to venture too close. It would cost him dearly. Mohatu's eyes snapped open and he attacked. He let out a furious roar as he lunged at the intruder. With great force, he threw the intruder to the ground. He raised his mighty paw high over his head, ready to deliver the deadly blow.  
  
"Mohatu!"  
  
Mohatu paused as he heard his name come from the intruder. He took a good look at the creature that lay beneath him. Light copper fur, black mane. It was Mtundu.  
  
Mtundu's green eyes were wide in fear, his paws held out, as if prepared to absorb a blow. Mohatu blinked in astonishment. This was certainly an awkward moment. Mohatu hadn't even stopped to think that the intruder' might have been someone he knew, regardless of where they were supposed to be. Still a bit stunned, Mohatu slowly sidestepped off his awe-struck brother. Nervously keeping his eyes on Mohatu, Mtundu slowly began to get to his feet. "Good gods, what was that for?" he exclaimed, voice hinting toward fear more than anger.  
  
Ashamed, Mohatu looked away. He was furious with himself that he would jump to such a conclusion. There was no doubt in his mind that Mtundu's intentions had been good when he approached Mohatu, but Mohatu's actions could have easily undone that. Mtundu could have quite a temper, and could stay angry with someone for days. Mohatu knew; he had weathered it before, and it was very pain-staking. But when Mtundu's anger had subsided, it was as if the whole thing had been forgotten like it never happened.   
  
Mtundu stared at Mohatu, demanding an answer. "I'm waiting," he said. "You were ready to kill me ten seconds ago, I think I have a right to know why."  
  
"I, uh..." Mohatu muttered. "I thought you were someone else."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Mohatu paused, nervous that he may be treading on forbidden ground. "The intruder." He cautiously met Mtundu's eyes, waiting to see what Mtundu would say. However, Mtundu surprised him as a gentle expression replaced the former impatient one.   
  
"Brother," he started, "are you really that sensitive toward this whole situation?" Mohatu just nodded. Mtundu smiled, and walked over to Mohatu. He affectionately cuffed Mohatu on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Mohatu. I just talked to Ucheshi this morning when he returned from patrol, and he said he saw nothing. That's four days in a row. No lion could last four days after eating such a small carcass without at least trying to catch something else."  
  
Mohatu wasn't convinced. Four days was a fairly long time to go without any food, but that didn't mean that the problem had vanished. Mtundu sighed, seeing the uncertainty in Mohatu's eyes. "Like I said before, maybe it was just a coincidence," he continued. "If something else turns up, I promise, we'll alert the pride and find a solution."  
  
That last statement eased Mohatu's tension a bit. Telling the pride was the right thing to do, so at least they would know what was going on, and they would know why their kings were so wary. It simply wouldn't do to keep them in the dark about such a dire issue for too long. He smiled. "Sounds like a deal," he replied. "Sorry I was so jumpy."  
  
Mtundu broke into a smile of relief. "Ah, forget about it. We all have our moments." He laughed. "I really thought you were take my head off there for a second."  
  
Mohatu laughed as well, glad that the moment of tension had passed. Now they could discuss some lighter topics, like weather, gossip, or even romance. He slowly lowered himself into the grass and lay on his belly. Mtundu did the same. "So," started Mohatu, "any news on that girl you're seeing?"  
  
Mtundu blinked. Obviously he hadn't been expecting that question. "Who, Malkia?" he asked, trying to sound casual.  
  
Mohatu raised an eyebrow knowingly. He knew that things were more heated than what Mtundu was fessing up to. Malkia was the leader of the hunting party. She was a little older than Mtundu, and was quite a beautiful lioness. Many other lions had saught to be her mate, but she refused all of them. It surprised the whole pride when she started spending time with Mtundu. But then, he was king, which was more than any of her previous courters could say.  
  
Mtundu melted a bit under Mohatu's knowing eye. "Things are going quite well, actually," he replied. "I think that she's really starting to get serious about our relationship."  
  
Mohatu levitated both eyebrows. "Serious?" he asked skeptically. "Just how serious?"  
  
Grinning cubbishly, Mtundu replied, "Well, she asked me if I'm betrothed to anyone. When I said no, she replied, so you're free then'? I think she wants to marry me."  
  
"You're the king," Mohatu pointed out, "who doesn't want to marry you?"  
  
Mtundu snerked. "Hopefully not you. Besides, I'm taken."  
  
"Majesties?"  
  
The new voice caused both the brothers to jump. They turned to see who the voice had come from. Meters away stood a delicate looking lioness. Her fur was a dusty brown, yet it somehow enhanced the beauty of her ice blue eyes.   
  
"Speak of the devil..." muttered Mohatu with a grin.  
  
Mtundu jabbed his brother and cleared his throat loudly, hoping that his action would cover up Mohatu's comment. He smiled at the lioness. "Malkia, we're on familiar terms now," he said politely, "you needn't address me like that."  
  
Very familiar terms, Mohatu joked inwardly. He would have said it aloud, but he feared that Mtundu would really rough him up for it. Chances are, Mtundu would chide him for the previous comment as soon as Malkia was gone.  
  
Malkia gave Mohatu a sideways look. "Even if you and I are on friendly terms, there is still another king in the premesis."  
  
Mtundu looked over at Mohatu and shoved him playfully. "Ah, don't mind him," he laughed, "he's just my brother." Mohatu cuffed Mtundu playfully while Malkia looked on with a bit of a confused look on her face. Mtundu's attention returned to her. "What do you need?"  
  
"Permission to hunt, Sire?" she asked, straight-faced.  
  
Mtundu and Mohatu looked at eachother, then turned back to Malkia. "Sure, why not?" replied Mtundu.  
  
Malkia bowed respectfully and started off to meet the rest of the hunting party, who were awaiting the presence of their leader on a yonder bluff. Once she was out of earshot, Mohatu turned to Mtundu. "Does she ever smile?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, hush up," snapped Mtundu with a smile. "She has manners, ever hear of them?"  
  
Mohatu rolled his eyes. Mtundu cleared his throat, then spoke. "So, what's going on with the girl you're seeing, brother dear?" he asked snidely. "Last I heard, you two are getting very serious."  
  
Mohatu gave Mtundu a surprised look. "I, uh, well...about that..."  
  
Crossing his paws, Mtundu grinned. "Yes, Mohatu, what about that?" he asked.  
  
Mohatu averted his gaze. He usually liked to keep matters that concerned he and Mzungu just between the two of them. Not that he didn't want others to know they were involved. In fact, everyone knew they were together. But he liked to be a bit more private about such things than did Mtundu. He felt that the romance between he and Mzungu was far more intimate when they kept it between eachother. "Not that serious," he replied finally. "We're just together a lot, that's all."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"She's good company!" protested Mohatu. "Which is more than I can say about you."  
  
Mtundu smirked. "Ouch."  
  
Mohatu's insult' had the desired affect, and lulled Mtundu's attention away from the subject of Mohatu and Mzungu. Talking about Mzungu too much made Mohatu queezy. Not a disgusted kind of queezy, but a lovesick kind of queezy.   
  
"King Mtundu, King Mohatu!" a shrill voice cried.  
  
Mtundu and Mohatu turned again to see Malkia running toward them, eyes wide and frantic. While Mohatu was trying to think of what Malkia could be so afraid of, Mtundu overlooked the sense of urgency and smiled romantically at Malkia. "I told you, Malkia, you don't have to address me as--"  
  
"Sire, there are trespassers in the Misty lands," Malkia stated, cutting him off in mid-sentence.  
  
Mohatu felt his heart skip a beat, and was pretty sure that Mtundu was experiencing the same stunned feeling. This was exactly what they had been trying to avoid all along. Having Malkia alone know about it wasn't so bad, but now she and the entire hunting party were aware. And the hunting lionesses had a sort of love obsession with gossip, and there was no doubt in Mohatu's mind that this news would circulate throughout the entire pride and a good portion of the kingdom by sundown.  
  
The silence rang in Mohatu's ears for so long he felt like he had gone deaf. He turned to Mtundu, who seemed to be frantically searching for an answer that would qwell Malkia's fears. "Trespassers?" he started dumbly. "Why, I don't really think that's possible, seeing as how--"  
  
This was going to get them nowhere fast. Mohatu gave Mtundu a look that said I'll handle this' as he stepped forward. "Malkia, what did you see?" he asked, cutting Mtundu off.  
  
Malkia gave a look of uncertainty to Mtundu, then turned back to Mohatu. "Well," she started, "I and the rest of the hunting party were searching for food, as usual. Suddenly, one of the lionesses pointed out a fleeing herd of wildebeests about a half-mile in the distance." Mohatu nodded, signaling for her to go on. "We all watched in curiosity, trying to figure out what they were running from." Malkia's eyes suddenly grew wide. "That's when we saw them. Three female lionesses--not from our pride, mind you--chasing the herd, trying to pick off one of the elders. They succeeded in taking it down, and started to feast. All of a sudden, one of the lionesses took notice of us, alerted her friends, and they tore off toward the eastern border and crossed back over into their own lands."  
  
Mohatu kept an intent gaze on Malkia, making sure that her story was through. He then turned to Mtundu, who was watching with nervous eyes, as if expecting Malkia to say, and just how long have you known about this?!' Mohatu sat down, trying to look as calm as possible. "What do you think about all this, King Mtundu?" he asked properly.  
  
Mtundu's gaze slowly shifted from Mohatu to Malkia, who was staring at him with the same intensity. He paused for a moment as a look of thoughtfulness crossed his face. He finally looked up at Mohatu. "We'll hold a royal council at sunset tonight and discuss the issues in play here," he replied majestically. "And we'll find a solution." He looked to Malkia. "Don't you worry." 


	3. Royal Council

Chapter 3: Royal Council  
  
Mtundu stood upon a boulder near the fortress of Misty Rock, observing the hues of pink, orange and red in the western horizon. The sun finally touched the land line, signalling that it was officially sunset. Mohatu, meanwhile, was taking role, making sure everyone who had been invited was present. Ucheshi fidgetted about, clearly anxious to find out what the meeting was about. Tuli lay on the cool stone and yawned nonchalantly--bored, or tired, or both. Mzungu cleaned a paw, and Malkia looked from Mohatu to Mtundu to Mohatu again. Yolanda scooted closer to Tuli and began to chat. Everyone was here and accounted for.   
  
Pulling himself from the Royal Council, Mohatu walked over to Mtundu, respectfully standing a few feet away from him. "Ready to get this meeting under way?" he asked softly. Mohatu himself wasn't very enthusiastic about discussing the trespassers. He could tell that it was going to be pretty heated. A trespasser was never a light issue, especially if they were helping themselves to the game in the Misty lands. This could throw off the whole balance that had so delicately existed since Onevu's banishment. Much was at stake here and only Mtundu and Mohatu themselves knew exactly what. The trust of their ecto-pridal subjects, the food supply, the safety of their pride, the firmity of boundaries, and their reputations. This was a delicate matter, and needed to be handled as such.  
  
Mtundu sighed, still looking off into the western sky. He wasn't ready. But that wasn't the answer Mohatu was looking for. This was his duty, his obligation. This was what he was born into. At that moment, he cursed every drop of royal blood in his body. Had he been a rogue, or someone that wasn't the king or queen, he wouldn't have to fill this obligation. He would only be expected to look out for himself and his family, not an entire savanna and all who lived in it. It could be fun to play God sometimes, but now was not one of those times. But such was the life of a king. He filled his mighty chest with enough oxygen to once again transform himself into the mighty King Mtundu. He turned to his brother, who was patiently awaiting an answer. "Let's do it."  
  
The two walked over to the group, the Royal Council assembled themselves into a loose circle. Mtundu and Mohatu took their place in the circle, and the others bowed to them in unison. The kings sat down. "Be seated," commanded Mtundu. Ucheshi, Tuli, Mzungu, Malkia and Yolanda instantly obeyed.  
  
Mtundu gave the group a once over, double-checking to make sure everyone was there. Once this was confirmed, he started the ritualistic fore-speech to the actual discussion. "Due to its importance, we bring forth to you an issue that concerns the stability of our kingdom. It is, as already stated, an important issue that deserves your full attention and participation. Your duty as Royal Council is to take the issue, hear any and all testimonies, and analyze the problem. You must share your ideas and opinions with King Mohatu and I--granted that they are appropriate and can be implemented--and agree on a reasonable solution that is to be set in motion to eliminate the problem and thus guarantee the security of the Misty lands. Do you rise to these duties?"  
  
"We do," the Royal Council replied.  
  
Mtundu nodded his approval. "Very well," he said. He turned to Mohatu, motioning that it was his turn. Mohatu cleared his throat and spoke. "It has come to the attention of King Mtundu and I that the danger of trespassers exists." The Council exchanged worried looks. Mohatu continued. "There have been two encounters that we are aware of. One, which occurred four to five days ago--which King Mtundu himself witnessed--and another today--which Malkia witnessed. Now that you know the issue at paw, we will precede with the testimonies." Mohatu turned to Mtundu. "You first."  
  
Mtundu shared his story of what happened on border patrol several nights before. By the time Malkia had finished her story, the full Council seemed uneasy. Now it was time to analyze.  
  
"What we have here is a territorial dispute, I think," Yolanda started.   
  
"I doubt it," Ucheshi replied with a scoff. "I mean, both the encounters involve prey. One eaten carcass, and one caught during the witnessed hunt. If it were a territorial dispute, they would be putting their scents all over our lands. I've inspected every where, and there are no signs of foreign markings."  
  
"What are you saying, that they don't pose a threat?" asked Malkia.  
  
"No, what I meant--"  
  
"What you meant is that as long as they aren't leaving scents, sure, go ahead, let them take our food. Let them hunt all our game. We can starve, that's okay. As long as they aren't taking our land, who cares?" argued Malkia.  
  
Mohatu groaned and rubbed his temple. He should have guessed that this would happen. Malkia was not a member of the Royal Council at all. The only reason she was at the meeting was to present her testimony, as ordered by royal protocol. The official courtiers were expected to remain as level headed as possible at all times, which was easy since they were all friends. But Malkia was very overdramatic and throwing her into the mix could result in chaos.   
  
Mohatu turned to Malkia. "Now Malkia," he started, "we are not here to spew accusations at others. We are here to find a solution. That's going to take all of us, so we have to cooperate."  
  
Mtundu turned to face Mohatu with angry eyes. "Excuse me, King Mohatu," he hissed, obviously defending Malkia, "but everyone has a right to an opinion here. Whether or not Malkia is an official courtier shouldn't interfere with her right to an opinion."  
  
"Here we go..." muttered an exasperated Ucheshi. He began to clean his paw.  
  
Great, thought Mohatu, only a few minutes into the meeting and we already have courtiers at others' throats. What, with Malkia and Mtundu throwing accusations around like the issue exists because of someone here...no wonder they make a great couple. Another rule in the royal protocol was to make sure emotions didn't interfere with these kind of issues, and Mtundu had violated that. He was king. This was unacceptable. Mohatu met Mtundu's eyes. "Don't accuse me of holding Malkia's position against her," he warned in a flat voice. "Now, Ucheshi was just in the middle of sharing his opinion when Malkia cut in. Let him finish."  
  
A silence fell on the council. Tuli, Yolanda and Mzungu looked at eachother nervously, then watched the kings intently. Ucheshi looked up from his bathing with mild interest. An extremely offended Malkia looked at Mohatu with disgust. But Mohatu was focusing on Mtundu, who was staring at Mohatu. He looked angry, embarassed and insulted. Finally, he tore his gaze from his brother and looked to Ucheshi. "Very well," he said, voice beginning to level back to calm. "Continue."  
  
Unsure, Ucheshi looked over at Mohatu. Mohatu smiled and nodded. Ucheshi continued. "As I was saying,"--he glared at Malkia--"they don't seem to pose an immediate threat to us. Sure, it will probably throw off the balance of game and whatnot, but they don't seem like they want to fight us. They want food, if you ask me."  
  
"We didn't," muttered Malkia. Ucheshi shot her a look.  
  
"So, you think they're after our food, and not our territory?" asked Mtundu.  
  
"That is correct," replied Ucheshi. "But of course, I can't be certain. We'd have to ask them ourselves to know for sure." He gave a small laugh and looked around. "Any volunteers?"  
  
The others chuckled, all except Malkia. A smile even found its way onto Mtundu's face. Mohatu gave a small sigh of relief. Leave it to Ucheshi to crack a joke at just the right time, he thought. At least it settled everyone down. He turned to his brother. "So, what do you say, King Mtundu?" he asked.   
  
Mtundu smiled to his brother. "Well, it doesn't seem like we can come up with a solution to the immediate problem until we find out what is causing it. Like Ucheshi says, they are probably hungry. My guess is famine, but we need to make sure our deductions are accurate."  
  
"Meaning...?" Ucheshi hummed.  
  
"Meaning we need someone to go inspect the situation in the eastern lands and come back and give us a report," Mohatu finished.   
  
One by one, everyone looked at Ucheshi. Ucheshi licked his nose. "Me?"  
  
"Well, you're the one with all the ideas," Mtundu replied casually. "Besides, you do border patrol everyday. You're in shape. The trek there would kill any of the rest of us."  
  
Ucheshi shook his head violently. "Nonono, I'm not doing it." He froze, as if struck by some brilliant thought. A smile came upon his face. "But I think I know someone who will." 


	4. Kito's Report

Chapter 4: Kito's Report  
  
Ucheshi and Mohatu walked side by side down the trail from Misty Rock toward the open savanna. Finally, when they were about a mile away from Misty Rock, they came upon a small burrow. The two stopped just outside the burrow. Mohatu looked at it, then looked at Ucheshi questioningly. "Here we are," Ucheshi muttered to himself. He leaned down so that his face was just inches away from the hole. "Kito?" he called.  
  
"Be right up!" a muffled voice replied.  
  
Ucheshi sat back with a grin on his face, awaiting the creature inside the burrow. Out of the hole emerged a long, slender rodent. The rodent was a golden color, and had a tuft of black hair atop his head. Down on all fours, he spastically looked from side to side to see who had called him. He looked up, saw Ucheshi and stood upright on his skinny legs. "Ucheshi!" he exclaimed with a voice that sounded like that of an Italian mafian. "Great to see you!"  
  
"Likewise, I'm sure," replied Mohatu with a polite smile. "Excuse us."  
  
Mohatu walked a few meters away, and Ucheshi followed. When Mohatu was confident that they were out of earshot, he glared at Ucheshi. "Is this some kind of joke?" he asked.  
  
Ucheshi drew back in surprise. "What?" he exclaimed. "You said you needed a spy!"  
  
Mohatu looked over his shoulder at Kito, then looked back at Ucheshi. "But a meerkat?"  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Ucheshi replied, "Hey, you never specified what kind of spy. You told me to check out what was happening in the east. I refused. I told you I could find someone that would do it. I kept my word." Ucheshi sat down and gave Mohatu a stubborn look. "Take it or leave it."  
  
Mohatu frowned. Ucheshi had been his friend since cubhood, and over the years, he learned how stubborn he could be. Once Ucheshi made up his mind, that was that. No point in arguing any further.   
  
Mohatu looked over his shoulder again and looked Kito over. He was small enough, and plus, he could burrow. That was far less suspicious than if Ucheshi went and did it himself. This might actually work! The only danger would be if Kito was the only prey in the whole eastern land, and he got caught. They'd have to take their chances.  
  
"Will he agree to this?" Mohatu asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
A small glint in Ucheshi's eyes hinted that he had been expecting that question. "He doesn't have a choice," he replied, "I saved his butt from hyenas about a week ago, so he owes me." He grinned. "Debt is a beautiful, beautiful thing."  
  
Mohatu smiled and rolled his eyes. Ucheshi could be a real pain sometimes, because he was always right, and he always liked to joke around even about serious matters. But still, he always kept his word and always found a way to make things work out to his advantage. "Alright, go work your magic," Mohatu replied, nodding toward Kito.  
  
Mohatu and Ucheshi trotted over to the waiting meerkat. "Kito, I need you to do me a favor," Ucheshi said.  
  
"Anything for you, boss," replied Kito.  
  
Ucheshi smiled. This was going way too easily. "The kings themselves have appointed you to a very important task," he started. "They need you to go and observe the conditions of the eastern land. Think you can handle that?"  
  
The meerkat gave Ucheshi a cocky smirk as a reply. "C'mon, Ucheshi," he said, "you know how infallible my loyalty is for our Great Kings. I'd give my life for them." He snapped. "Consider it done, my friend." A huge smile came upon Mohatu's face and he looked at Ucheshi as if to say I owe you one. Ucheshi just grinned. "When do my kings wish me to set out?" asked Kito.  
  
"Erm..." Ucheshi gave Mohatu a sideways glance.   
  
"Soon as he can," whispered Mohatu. The sooner Kito set out, the sooner he could confirm a possible famine, the sooner they could find a way to prevent trespassers. Ucheshi nodded. "How soon can you be ready?"  
  
"How's about tonight?" asked Kito.  
  
"Fabulous."  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Huh-uh."  
  
"Saaay it."  
  
"Forget it, Ucheshi!"  
  
Ucheshi and Mohatu lay in the shade of a tree on the savanna. Some of the scorching rays of the noon sun streamed through the leaves of the tree and warmed both their pelts. Mohatu was rolled onto his back, back legs sprawled in the air, front paws tucked neatly on his chest. Ucheshi was laying on his stomach, front paws crossed in a cocky fashion as he harassed Mohatu. "Come on, Mohatu," he continued, "you know you want to."  
  
Mohatu rolled his eyes. "Isn't there someone else you can bother? Back at Misty Rock?"  
  
Touching his index' claw to his chin in an almost human manner, Ucheshi rolled his eyes skyward and pretended to give this some thought. "Hmmm, now that you mention it...no."  
  
Mohatu gave a huge growl of annoyance. Ever since last night after their discourse with Kito, Ucheshi had been trying to wheedle a you-saved-my-butt, thank-you-so-very-much' comment from Mohatu. He hadn't yet been successful, but that didn't bug him any. He enjoyed the initial process of annoying a thank you out of his friend too much.   
  
Tilting his head back, Mohatu looked at an upside-down Ucheshi. His grin was almost twice as annoying from this angle. "Alright, Ucheshi," he chided, "as your king, I command you to leave me to rest in peace."  
  
Ucheshi raised an eyebrow, facial expression reading are you kidding?' "Riiiight," Ucheshi replied finally, rolling onto his side and resting his head in the grass. With a sigh, Mohatu closed his eyes and mentally kicked himself for even thinking that his command' would be effective on Ucheshi. Had this command come from Mtundu, Ucheshi would slink away, maybe with a few not-so-kind mutterings about the king's methods. But since Ucheshi and Mohatu had been friends since late cub-hood, Ucheshi's obedience wasn't as strong toward Mohatu. He was Mohatu's friend, not his subject. And Mohatu was his friend, not his king.  
  
Didn't his mother ever teach him respect? Mohatu thought a moment. He never even remembered Ucheshi giving any hint toward a motherly figure when they were growing up. He had no mother. That would explain it.  
  
"You know," Ucheshi started, breaking the silence, "had I not saved Kito's butt from the hyenas--thus forcing him my debt--you wouldn't have a scout. We would never find out what the deal is in the eastern lands. The trespassers would return time and time again, eventually eating us out of our home. We would begin to starve, as the Misty lands turned into a desolate wasteland and eventually, would start eating eachother like cannibals." Mohatu scoffed. Ucheshi continued. "See, I just prevented a whole heinous sequence of events from happening. And do I even get a thank you'? No sir."  
  
With an exasperated groan, Mohatu rolled onto his stomach and gave Ucheshi a sarcastic look. "You are so overdramatic."  
  
Ucheshi's eyes widened. "I'm overdramatic?" he exclaimed. "Hey, Mohatu, does this sound familiar?" He curled into a ball, covered his eyes, and started to shake in a cowardly fashion. "No! No! You tricked me! I thought you were my friend, Mzungu! Waaaaah!"  
  
Mohatu's jaw dropped in mock anger. It was not below Ucheshi to bring up a humiliating moment from his cubhood and rub it in his face in this fashion. He had done it before, but this time he would pay. He growled. "You!" Mohatu caught Ucheshi completely off-guard when he tackled him to the ground and pinned him. Ucheshi looked up at Mohatu with wide, surprised eyes. Mohatu smirked triumphantly.   
  
"Mohatu! Quit pummelling the royal courtiers!" a deep voice boomed.  
  
Mohatu jumped, startled by the sudden interruption. He whirled around, only to see a grinning Mtundu sauntering toward them with Kito at his side. Mohatu groaned. "Oh, it's only you."  
  
Mtundu snerked. "Glad to know my presence is appreciated." He sat down in front of Mohatu and Ucheshi in a regal fashion. Mohatu and Ucheshi both knew that this position meant business was to be discussed. Not taking his eyes off Mtundu, Mohatu side-stepped off Ucheshi, allowing the dark lion to pull himself to his feet. Mohatu sat down in front of Mtundu in the same regal fashion. Ucheshi and Kito exchanged glances, then mimicked their kings. Mohatu and Mtundu both chose to ignore this gesture. "I have news," said Mtundu.  
  
From the tone of his voice, Mohatu could tell that this was going to take quite a deal of time to lay out. He shifted his weight to his left haunch. "Do tell," he replied.  
  
"Kito reported to me just moments ago, and gave me the information on the eastern land," Mtundu started. "He confirmed that the eastern land is, in fact, completely deserted of game. No grass, no water. It is also aptly named--the Waste Lands. The lionesses are thin and sickly looking, but they are alive, so they must eat just enough to get by."  
  
Ucheshi looked at the ground and tampered with a stray grass blade. "By free-loading off us," he muttered to himself. He wasn't quiet enough. Mohatu, Mtundu and Kito all looked over at him. Ucheshi felt their gazes, looked up, and realized his mistake. He gave them a guilty smile. "Sorry," he apologized.  
  
Mtundu sighed and continued. "Anyway, that's the scoop. We just have to schedule a council and figure out where to go from here."  
  
Mohatu rose from his position and stretched fore and aft. "Don't bother," he replied indifferently. "I know exactly what we need to do. Send someone there to keep the pride under control, and summon a shaman. The Sent One tells the shaman to inquire of the gods to send rain for a few days." Mohatu slowly sauntered back to his place under the tree. "The grass grows back, the rivers fill. Game begins to slowly relocate to the Waste lands." He flopped into the grass and streched once again. "Once the Waste lands are up and running again, the Sent One returns, and we all live happily ever after." With a great yawn, Mohatu rested his chin on his paws and closed his eyes.  
  
Mtundu paused for a moment to think the plan over. Though the plan seemed a bit too utopian, it could work. Sure, there were some spots they'd have to smooth out, because, of course, not everything would go that well. But since Mohatu had already laid out the primary plan, the Royal Council just had to sort it out and get rid of the bugs. This whole process would take maybe a few days, a week at most. Once the plan was formulated, they could set it into action.   
  
"Great idea, Mohatu," he replied.  
  
Mohatu smiled drowsily and hummed a you're welcome'. Mtundu grinned as well.  
  
"Thanks for volunteering." 


	5. Mohatu's Departure

Chapter 5: Mohatu's Departure  
  
Mohatu's head shot up, startled by what he had just heard. "What?" he exclaimed in surprise, turning to look at his brother. Mtundu couldn't be serious about considering Mohatu to go to the Wastelands. Especially not alone. That would be suicide, and wouldn't help the problem it all. Mohatu's interjection would probably hinder the problem more than it would help it.  
  
Ucheshi looked surprised as well. His ears were perked up and was watching the situation intently. Apparently, he couldn't believe Mtundu's statement either. Mohatu and Mtundu joked around quite a bit. Maybe--hopefully--this was the case.  
  
But Mtundu's expression didn't change to a joking grin. Rather, it grew very solemn. Mtundu had never looked at his brother with such an expression before. Swallowing hard, Mohatu stared at his brother. Mtundu was serious.   
  
"Why such a surprised reaction, brother?" asked Mtundu. "Weren't expecting that, were you?"  
  
Mohatu and Ucheshi just stared. Kito crossed his arms, arched a brow, and looked on with indifference. Mtundu continued. "Since no one else has come up with a better idea, we might as well give yours a shot."  
  
While Mohatu gaped with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look, Ucheshi jumped to his feet. "You can't be serious, Sire!" he exclaimed.  
  
Mtundu struck Ucheshi down with a cold glare. "Would you care to take his place?" he asked firmly.  
  
Ucheshi lowered himself a bit, respectfully. He had no desire to take Mohatu's place, despite his objection to Mtundu's opinion. Sadly, he cast a helpless look over at Mohatu as if to say, sorry pal, I tried. You're on your own.' Head down, Ucheshi slunk away, trying to avoid getting himself involved.   
  
Now standing alone, Mohatu slowly got to his feet and took a few nervous steps toward his brother, who kept his gaze just as intent as it had been with Ucheshi's comment. His teal eyes searched for some--any at all--sympathy that may be hiding in his brother's eyes. "Please tell me you're only joking," he pleaded quietly.  
  
Giving a sorrowful sigh, Mtundu slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mohatu," he replied, "but desperate times call for desperate measures. If we don't try to solve the problem now, it will only get worse."  
  
That wasn't the response Mohatu wanted. He wanted his brother to withdraw his plan, and ask Mohatu if he knew anyone else who could do the job. But Mtundu was still firm with his decision. "Your suggestion isn't desperate, it's insane!" exclaimed Mohatu.   
  
A sudden rage flared in Mtundu's eyes, and Mohatu's eyes grew wide in fear and drew back a bit. Mtundu let out an angry roar. Mohatu curled his tail between his legs. He had never seen Mtundu so angry. Especially not with him. This was the kind of anger that Onevu used to display before he would hit Mohatu when he was a cub. Frightened by the sudden recall of the awful memories, Mohatu cowered below his brother in a cub-like fashion. "You dare to question my authority?" roared Mtundu. "Do you know who you're talking to?"  
  
Mohatu trembled in fear. His cruel, impassive brother from the past was shining through his once affable brother. And as this hell brother shone through, Mohatu went from being King Mohatu to the frightened trembling cub he used to be. Shame filled his heart. He was back to where he started.  
  
No, no. He would not go back to that. His unrelenting fear is what kept him on the fringes of the pride as a cub. He wouldn't let it happen again. Even if his brother was king, so was Mohatu. Mtundu had never established who was the more superior of the two, so he had no right to talk to him in such a fashion. Lifting himself from the ground, Mohatu fluffed out his mane to make himself look and feel bigger. His eyes burned into Mtundu's with defiance. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do," he snarled, "I'm talking to my equal, my brother who rules along side me and wields just as much power as I do."  
  
Mtundu was clearly taken aback by Mohatu's insurrection, but there was no way he would let his younger brother get the better of him. His eyes glazed over as his anger level sky-rocketed.   
  
Kito, who had been watching the whole tangle for the past few minutes, finally decided to interfere. His small and slender frame would prevent him from being much of a referee, but he was quite smooth with words. His calm, rationable voice and reasoning had saved his skin and the skins of others many a time in the past. Perhaps it would even work on such great figures as kings. He only feared that Mtundu's anger had carried him beyond compromise.   
  
Kito gently touched Mtundu's leg. "Easy, Sire, easy," he warned. "Don't do anything you'll regret."  
  
Mtundu kept his eyes on Mohatu. "I doubt that I would regret knocking Mohatu's fool head off," he growled.  
  
Kito frowned. "Yes, you would," he replied, trying to keep his voice calm. "Listen Boss, I know tensions are high"--Mtundu and Mohatu growled at eachother--"but this won't help." Mtundu and Mohatu's faces softened just a bit, but they stayed fixed on eachother. "Besides, Mohatu was right."  
  
That final comment caused both kings' faces to drop, and they looked down at Kito questioningly, just as Kito hoped they would. This would pull the two out of their enraged trance, and they would be able to listen to reasoning.   
  
"I was?" Mohatu asked.  
  
Kito smiled and nodded. "Of course. You are both king, and both wield the same amount of power and influence on this kingdom." He looked off into the distance with a concerned visage. "I can't imagine what would happen to the kingdom if you two finished eachother off like you were about to."  
  
Mohatu and Mtundu looked at eachother for a moment. Mohatu raised his eyebrows at his brother. He was ready to compromise if Mtundu was. Despite his earlier irritance toward Mtundu's arrogant attitude, he didn't want any conflict, and he was sure that Mtundu didn't either. Mtundu seemed to read Mohatu's mind as he sighed and sat down. "I suppose you're right, Kito," he said, "there's so sense in us fighting at a time like this. We need to find a solution."   
  
Kito gave an understanding nod, and smiled inwardly. His smooth tongue had saved the day again.  
  
Mohatu nodded as well. Mtundu continued. "Mohatu, I like your idea, I really do," continued Mtundu, "and I don't want you to take my decision as a personal blow. You were the one to come up with the idea, and you're probably the only one who could handle it in the proper fashion." Mohatu met his brother's eyes. Mtundu gave Mohatu a smile. "Besides, this is our kingdom. Yours and mine. And this way, we can keep everything under control."  
  
Mohatu leaned in, interested. "How so?"  
  
"Simple," Mtundu responded, "you go to the Wastelands, carry out your plan and fix the problem while I stay here and keep the kingdom under control. Kito will be our messenger. He will check up on you every so often to record your progress and report it back to me." Kito's head perked up at the mention of his name, and nodded dutifully. Mtundu's eyes fell to the ground. "But then, I know I can't force you. It's ultimately your decision."  
  
At that moment, Mohatu felt a huge burden fall onto him. He now realized that the fate of the kingdom depended on him. If he didn't go, no one else would probably volunteer to take his place. And the problem certainly wouldn't go away on its own. He took a deep breath, realizing what he had to do. "I'll go."  
  
Mohatu took a deep breath as he stood inside the den. Tonight's the night, he thought to himself, trying to calm himself. He wasn't looking foreward to this at all. Journeying to the Wastelands was almost suicide. There were probably enough lionesses to tear him apart in seconds, despite his great bulk and size. Credibility in his own kingdom would be void in another, and the pride would have no reason not to kill him. Mohatu felt a flurry of second thoughts creeping into his mind, telling him to turn back. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to fight the thoughts away. No, he commanded himself, you will not back down now. You are king. Do it for your kingdom.  
  
He quickly padded out of the den before his doubts could bombard him a second time.   
  
"There he is!"  
  
A hushed whisper brought Mohatu out of his thoughts, as he looked at what lay before him. He gaped in surprise as he saw the whole pride assembled outside the den. He hadn't expected any kind of going-away tribute such as this. He always compared himself to Mtundu, and saw himself simply as the meaker, more soft-spoken of the two who tried not to get involved in political affairs. He had fostered few doubts that his subjects felt the same way, but this gathering was proof enough to make his earlier suspicions void.  
  
He smiled gratefully, unsure of what to say. The pride smiled back, and parted to form an isle for their king, where at the end, stood Mtundu, Mzungu, Ucheshi, and Tuli. Overcome by the tremendous amount of loyalty being displayed, Mohatu slowly began to walk down the isle as the pride looked on with admiring smiles. Mohatu even noticed a few cubs, watching from the shelter of their mother's forelegs, gaping at him as if he were a god.   
  
Finally making his way to the end of the isle, he met his closest subjects, wearing the same admiring smiles as the rest of the pride. Mohatu finally found his voice, and said, "Why are you all gathered here?"  
  
Mtundu winked at Mohatu. "It's not everyday they get to see one of their kings set of on an expedition to ensure their safety," he replied. "Besides, we all wanted to wish you good luck."  
  
Mohatu fought back the tears that threatened to flow freely from his eyes. Tuli approached him first and nuzzled his mane. "Good luck, Mohatu," she said softly. Mohatu smiled and nuzzled her back. Tuli pulled away, gave him one last smile and turned around and walked off to join the rest of her pride sisters. Next came Ucheshi, who was baring his usual side-ways grin. "Don't try an nuzzle me, or I'll have to clout you," he said jokingly. Mohatu laughed a bit, but couldn't find his voice to speak. Ucheshi nudged Mohatu. "Break a leg, Sire." With that, he walked past Mohatu to join the others.   
  
Mohatu's smile grew as Mzungu jumped forward and nuzzled him fiercely. "You better come back," she whispered, "in one piece, too."   
  
"I will," promised Mohatu. "But if worse comes to worst, you have my permission to blame Mtundu." Mohatu cast a grin in Mtundu's direction. Mzungu finally pulled back and looked deep into Mohatu's eyes. "I love you."  
  
Forcing the tears away, Mohatu replied. "I love you, too."  
  
Mzungu gave him a quick tongue touch to the cheek and left. Mohatu turned to Mtundu. They stood in silence for a moment, both not sure of what to say. Mtundu caught Mohatu off-guard as he caught him in a strong embrace. "Good luck, Mohatu," he said, "and a safe journey."  
  
"Thanks," replied Mohatu. They ceased of their embrace and smiled at eachother. Mohatu looked off into the horizon, where the sun was sinking below the land-line. "It is time," he said, half to himself. Without another word, Mohatu made his way down the stone and broke into a sprint toward his destination in the yonder valley. 


	6. A Stranger in Our Mists

Chapter 6: A Stranger in Our Mists  
  
Mohatu's paws made crunching sounds upon the dry soil and dead leaves that covered the ground. Green, live grass and foliage had slowly began to deteriorate a few miles back, so Mohatu deduced that he was growing ever closer to the Wastelands. Not a moment to soon either. He had been traveling for nearly a full day, and he was exhausted. His lungs burned as he breathed in the dusty air. The seering heat of the sun had beaten down on him every inch of the way since dawn came upon the land, and his legs felt as if they would give out any second.  
  
He forced his tired eyes forward, and moaned when he saw what lay ahead. A hill. It actually wasn't much more than a large incline, but after the journey Mohatu had weathered a incline seemed like a hill and a hill seemed like a mountain. He paused to catch his breath. He was half-tempted to just flop down onto the ground and sleep. But the heat would probably wither away at what was left of him as he slept, and would awake to the pain of the buzzards tearing the flesh from his bones. He looked to the sky. No buzzards yet. But they would certainly come if he decided to lay down. Though he didn't feel comfortable testing the limits of his body, he knew he couldn't quit just yet. He was almost there.  
  
With a mental shove, he began to walk up the incline with slow, weary steps. One foot after the other. Slowly. Almost there. Mohatu mentally coached himself in such a manner until he finally reached the top of the hill. He continued to walk onto the ledge that jutted from the hill. He gasped in amazement. From that ledge, he could see the whole land. Miles of dried, dusty soil and dead trees, and a dried-up river that snaked throughout the valley. A monsterous gorge lay farther in the distance. There wasn't a blade of grass of a live tree in sight.   
  
Mohatu squinted farther into the distance, near where the red sun was setting in the orange sky. Squinting against the glaring rays, Mohatu made out the shape of a large fortress of stone, much like Misty Rock. Only this rock was far, far bigger and had a very bizarre shape to it. The rock reached up toward the sky, and a long promontory jutted from the rock, just a few hundred feet about the ground. That could very well be where the resident pride lived.  
  
He gave an exasperated sigh. The pride rock was miles away, and it would take him two hours, at the very least, to trek down the rocky slope and across the crumbling land. There was no way he could make it there on what little energy he had left.   
  
Suddenly, he felt something hit him from behind with great force. With a roar of surprise, he sailed over the ledge and began to fall. He flailed his arms out, blinding trying to catch hold of something. Mohatu felt a sudden burst of pain on the side of his head as he hit a jutted rock. He let out a great roar of pain. His bones screamed for mercy as he collided with a bed of rocks and began to tumbled down the rocks, head over heels. After falling and tumbling for what felt like forever, he hit solid ground with a large thud. His landing disturbed a great amount of dust and debris, which enveloped him in a dark brown cloud.  
  
Coughing and sputtering, Mohatu forced his legs underneath him and painfully pulled himself to his feet. His head throbbed intensely. His body hurt all over from tumbling over the hard and jagged rocks. What the hell happened? he asked himself. He blinked painfully at the dust, trying to see through the thick cloud. Out of nowhere, a sharp blow hit him along the side of his face, sending him flying and landing again, painfully on the ground.  
  
This time, he made no effort to get up. Whatever sent him flailing over the edge of the ledge wanted him dead. At this point in time, he didn't care. The journey had weakened him to the point where fighting would be absolutely futile. The fall certainly damaged him, and he swore that his back, jaw, neck and legs were all broken. He couldn't fight. He wouldn't fight. He would just lay there, and let his assailant finish the job, hopefully, as quickly and as painlessly as possible.  
  
"We've been expecting you," a dark voice hissed.  
  
Mohatu groaned, in great pain, and opened his eye just enough to see who had spoken. A dark figure loomed over him. The figure had no mane, and was far to fair-built to be a male lion. The figure leaned in closer, and Mohatu was able to see that it was a lioness, and had a pale beige pelt. She also had striking green eyes, a color he had never seen before. It was almost a neon lime green, but somehow, they looked sinister.  
  
"Let me tell you," the lioness continued as she began to circle him, "we don't take kindly to trespassers here." She stopped circling him, and leaned in. Mohatu watched from the corner of his eye as she unsheathed one of her razor-sharp claws and pressed it firmly against his jugular. He gasped in pain as she began to apply more and more pressure. The claw pierced his skin, and a drop of blood appeared out of the wound. Mohatu clenched his eyes shut, praying for the pain to be over. Death seemed like a reward compared to this. Please, please, he begged inwardly, just let me die. Just let me--  
  
"Stop!" a bold voice commanded.  
  
Both Mohatu and the lioness froze. The lioness turned to see who had dared to interrupt her. Standing just two meters from her and Mohatu was a group of four or five lionesses. A lioness with a dark beige pelt and brown eyes stared at her defiantly. It must have been she who had spoken. Withdrawing her claw from her victim's throat, she made her way toward the lionesses. "How dare you," she snarled, "what gives you the right to intrude upon my business like that, Bashasha?"  
  
The defiant lioness--Bashasha--glowered at the lioness. "It's always been my job to keep an eye on you, Nyamavu," she growled back, "you know that as well as I do."  
  
Nyamavu threateningly pressed her nose against Bashasha's. "Are you challenging me?"  
  
Bashasha's brown eyes burned into Nyamavu's with great ire. "Do you feel lucky, Nyamavu?"  
  
"Please, please stop." A lioness who had the palest pelt of all of the lionesses stepped forward. "I can't stand fighting, Bashasha. You know that."  
  
Bashasha paused and looked to the lioness for a moment. She then glanced back at Nyamavu, who still seemed ready to fight. "Utisho's right," Bashasha said to Nyamavu. "We haven't the time for this."  
  
Without so much as a second glance at her opponent, Bashasha brushed past Nyamavu and over to the barely-concious Mohatu. She leaned over him. "Now who do we have here?" she asked, in a remarkably tender voice. Mohatu creaked open an eye and looked up at her. Bashasha smiled. "What's the matter, honey? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
Mohatu blinked quizzically. He was having a hard time absorbing all that was going on around him. Between his exhaustion and his head injury, he was simply unable to think clearly. Giving up, he shut his eyes and lost consciousness. Bashasha's smiled faded. "Poor thing," she cooed. "What on earth happened to you?" She turned to the rest of the lionesses. "Let's bring him back to the cavern. Hopefully he'll come around."  
  
Mohatu awoke to find himself laying on a cold stone floor in a well-shaded area. Slowly opening his eyes, he made a vain attempt to make out his surroundings. His eyesight was quite poor, probably the handiwork of his fall. Hitting one's head hard enough could probably impair many things. After such a fall, he only prayed that he wasn't paralyzed. He hadn't been able to move at all between the time he hit the ground and the time he passed out.   
  
Focusing so intently that it was painful, Mohatu tried to see what was around him. He turned his head slowly, looking around. Thank gods, he thought to himself, at least the neck is working. He observed that he was in a cavern of some kind. But from his ledge earlier, he couldn't see anything that would possess such a cavern save for the pride rock. Could this be it? How could he have gotten here?  
  
"Well, well, well, look who decided to wake up."  
  
Startled, Mohatu snapped his head around to see who was intruding on him. Five lionesses stood in the mouth of the cavern, grinning at him. He licked his nose. Who were these lionesses? Should he know them? Mohatu realized that his curiosity was getting the better of him. The real question was not who are they?'. The vital question right now was friends...or foes?'  
  
The lionesses slowly padded toward him. Mohatu just watched as they all came to him and sat in front of him, politely. The darkest of the five smiled to the others. "See, I told you he'd come around any day now," she said.  
  
Mohatu blinked. Had he heard her correctly? Any day now? he asked himself. Had he really been out for that long? He pondered the question for a moment. From the time he blacked out to now, it had seemed like a short nap. But this lioness was implying that he had been out for far longer than he realized. The lioness must have read his confused expression, and gave him a sympathetic look. "You don't remember us, do you?" she asked. Mohatu lifted his head with vague interest and shook his head. The lioness smiled. "My name is Bashasha. That's my friend, Utisho"--she nodded toward the palest lioness, who gave Mohatu a wary smile--"the others helped to bring you into this cavern." She gave an exhausted sigh. "Believe me, that was no small task. You have quite a bit of bulk and muscle on you."  
  
Mohatu just stared. He may have had bulk, but these lionesses certainly didn't. All of them were very slender, so slender that their ribs were visible. But his eye was drawn to one lioness, who was thinner than her pride sisters. The lioness had striking light green eyes, and two horizontal brown stripes on each of her forelegs. She noticed his gaze and grimaced at him with obvious distaste. "What are you looking at?" she challenged. Mohatu quickly averted his gaze. Bashasha chuckled. "Oh, don't pay any mind to Nyamavu," she advised, "she's really quite sweet once you get to know her."  
  
The other lionesses giggled. Nyamavu shot a look in Bashasha's direction. Bashasha noticed, but decided to brush it off. Apparently, she's used to such treatment, thought Mohatu, she seems quite indifferent about it.   
  
Still baring the friendly, gentle smile, Bashasha nudged Mohatu. "So, we still haven't managed to get a word out of you, stranger," she said, "what's your name?"  
  
A bit of doubt crept into Mohatu's mind. He was unsure whether revealing his identity to these strange--yet friendly--lionesses would be a good decision. They might be familiar with his royal position, assume that he was coming to take over, and kill him on the spot. He gave them all a once over. Even though their looks may have deceived his eye, none of the lionesses appeared to be vicious enough to kill him. Except for Nyamavu, that is. "Mohatu," he replied, casting his doubts aside.  
  
Bashasha bowed her head respectfully, and all the others--save for Nyamavu--followed her example. "Pleasure to meet you, Mohatu. Tell me, where are you from?"  
  
While disclosing his name may not have placed him in any immediate danger, Mohatu had a feeling that telling them where he was from and what his position was might be a bad idea. Thinking fast, he replied, "I'm a rogue. I've been living on the border of this land, and the western land."   
  
The lionesses seemed convinced, but very interested. "What on Earth would bring you to this place?" inquired Utisho.  
  
Mohatu swallowed hard, realizing that he would have to come up with another lie. He wasn't comfortable with lying, and rarely ever did it. This situation was certainly rubbing him the wrong way. He forced a smile, hoping that it would hide his nervousness. "Well, I noticed how barren and game-less this land was compared to its neighboring land, and I was curious about what was happening that would cause this land to plummet into such a condition."  
  
The lionesses raised their eyebrows, seeming impressed by Mohatu's answer. He looked from one lioness to the other, hoping that one of them would tell him why the famine existed. It was common knowledge that the best way to find a solution to a problem was to find its source and go from there. Finding the source might help the carrying-out of his plan in the future.  
  
"None of your business!" Nyamavu snapped, startling them all. "Who do you think you are?"  
  
"Easy, Nyamavu--" Utisho warned.  
  
"No!" Nyamavu strode over to Mohatu, standing over him threateningly. "Listen to me! This...this...rogue...trespasses onto our land, then has the nerve to try to stick his nose into our business. The nerve!" She gave Mohatu the death glare. "You better watch your step, Rogue. You're behind enemy lines."  
  
Bashasha lept to her feet and stared angrily at Nyamavu. "That's not true!" she exclaimed.  
  
Unfazed by Bashasha's exclamation, Nyamavu continued. "It is, and you know it!" she shouted. She gave Mohatu a disgusted look. "Another hungry mouth to feed. His Majesty will not be pleased."  
  
"Leave His Majesty' out of this!" retorted Bashasha. "He has nothing to do with this."  
  
Nyamavu gave Bashasha a cold look. "It's his kingdom, isn't it?"  
  
A silence fell upon the lions. The remaining three lionesses watched intently to see whose logic would prevail, while Mohatu squirmed nervously, frightened that all hell would break loose any moment now and he'd be caught in the middle of it.  
  
"That's right," replied Bashasha quietly, "it's his kingdom. Not yours." The lionesses raised their eyebrows, impressed by Bashasha's statement. "You have no right to say what is and is not."  
  
Nyamavu scowled, knowing that she had been beaten. There was a brief pause, then Nyamavu stormed past Bashasha toward the mouth of the cavern. She paused just after stepping outside the cavern, and looked over her shoulder at Bashasha. "Just wait." With that, she was gone.  
  
Mohatu looked to Bashasha, and was surprised at how tranquil she looked. She merely shook her head, rolled her eyes, and sat down next to the other lionesses. He was surprised that she could just ignore a threat such as just wait'. Nyamavu sounded quite serious when she had said it, too, and Mohatu couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about causing such a commotion between the two. He turned to Bashasha with a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," he said softly, "I honestly didn't mean to--"  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about it," Bashasha said, smiling warmly, "Nyamavu and I have never gotten along." She looked over at Utisho and the other two lionesses thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, Nyamavu doesn't really get along with anyone. Except for, of course, His Majesty'." Bashasha's face turned sour. The other lionesses looked equally disgusted at the mention of their king, which caused Mohatu to wonder if it wasn't the king himself that was responsible for the famine. He had heard many a tale before of kings who grew too power-hungry and ended up destroying the kingdom, and ultimately, killing off his own pride members.   
  
Bashasha sighed, and shook her head slowly, as if trying to qwell her anger. She then smiled sweetly at Mohatu as she rose to her feet. "I'll bet you're hungry," she said.  
  
Mohatu nodded eagerly. It had been days since he had eaten, and he was willing to bet he could eat a whole hippo had it been provided to him. The lionesses laughed at Mohatu's reaction.   
  
"The hunting party brought down an elephant calf yesterday," said Utisho, "it was pretty thin, but it will be enough to fill you up for now."  
  
Mohatu smiled. "That would be wonderful."  
  
As the other lionesses rose, Bashasha gave Mohatu a look of admiration. "Such manners!" she exclaimed. "I'm surprised you aren't a king yourself."  
  
If only you knew, thought Mohatu, with a small grin. He rose to his feet and followed Bashasha and the other lionesses out of the den.  
  
Nyamavu watched the pride feast on a previous kill from the ledge of the promontory. The lionesses were scattered about the rear end and legs while Mohatu was gorging himself at the belly. She growled in contempt, then spun on her heel and trotted at a brisk pace down the side of the rock toward the king's cavern. This rogue was really starting to get to her, and she decided it would be best to discuss it with the king and see what should be done with him.  
  
"Permission to enter, Your Majesty?" she inquired impatiently from the mouth of the cavern.  
  
"Granted," replied a deep voice from within.   
  
Nyamavu wasted no time and trotted into the cavern. A small figure ran toward her. "Mommy!" it squealed.  
  
With a smile, Nyamavu leaned down, caught the cub in her arm, and licked its head. "Hello, my daughter," she greeted lovingly. The light cub nuzzled her arm, and Nyamavu turned to the large lion laying before her. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble."  
  
"Not at all," replied the lion. "So, tell me what you've found out about our visitor."  
  
Nyamavu snarled a bit. "His name is Mohatu, Sire."  
  
A smile began to form on the lion's face. "Yes, yes. And did he state his origin?"  
  
"He claims he is a rogue, come to see why the condition of our land is so poor." Nyamavu furrowed her brow in irritation. "As if it concerns him anyhow."  
  
"A rogue, he says," replied the lion thoughtfully. He extended his claws and absently ran them along the floor of the cavern. "Very interesting."  
  
Nymavu scoffed. "Interesting. Sire, he's truly wearing away at my nerves. Can't we just kill him?"  
  
"No," replied the lion, causing Nyamavu's face to drop in disappointment. He grinned, his white teeth glowing in the darkness of the cave. "Come here and I'll tell you why." 


	7. The Shamans

Chapter 7: The Shamans  
  
The sun danced upon Mohatu's pelt as he walked out of the main cavern. What a night. He had actually slept very well, even with the throbbing pain and tension that plagued him while he was awake. Last night, he had been a bit nervous about going to sleep in the same area as Nyamavu, for fear that she would slaughter him in his sleep. But outside a few glares, Nyamavu left him alone.  
  
He looked off into the horizon, where the sun was rising. He sighed. It had been days since he had last seen his lands, or his pride. Homesickness fell upon him for the first time since he set off, and he let out a great sigh. He missed the Misty lands and the sparkling, plentiful water and the green, lush grass and foliage that they offered. He missed his pride, and their admiring, approving smiles. He missed his friends, and their usual light-hearted afternoon discourses. He missed his brother and his dry sense of humor. But most of all, he missed Mzungu. His heart ached for her ever since he had awoken and adjusted to his new surroundings, and she haunted his dreams all last night. How he wanted to just abandon the mission here and now, and go back to her. But he also realized that if this problem went unfixed, the trespassers would eventually eat the Misty lands bare, and that would affect Mzungu in worse ways than his absence.   
  
"Good morning!"  
  
Mohatu jumped, and whirled around to see Bashasha grinning at him. He let out a deep sigh, his heart pounding quickly and violently against his ribcage. "Bashasha," he sighed, "you nearly scared me to death!"  
  
Bashasha laughed heartily and trotted over to him. "I'm sorry, Mohatu," she apologized, "I really didn't mean to scare you. What's on your mind? You look so distant."  
  
Mohatu sighed again. He truly wanted to tell her what was troubling him. He longed to tell someone, anyone, but he knew that none of them would understand. Plus, it would be unwise to tell anyone of his mission until he was absolutely certain they were trustworthy enough to keep a secret; even then, it probably wouldn't be a good idea. "Nothing," he replied, shaking his head.  
  
Bashasha drew closer to him. "You sure?"  
  
No, I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything. I'm on a mission by myself, trying to breathe life back into this barren land so that my homeland won't wither away in famine. I haven't seen my home or pride or family for days. I miss my home. I miss my old life. I miss my mate. "Positive," he replied, forcing a smile.   
  
Bashasha didn't seem entirely satisfied with his answer, but she chose to accept it anyway, as she turned away to inspect the horizon. Mohatu did the same. A few thoughts treaded in his head about what he should do next. He had already initiated the plan by arriving--very injured, but still in one piece--to the Wastelands. Now he had to find a shaman. But where to search? He knew nothing about this land, nor its inhabitants (outside the few lionesses that he had met). Suddenly, he was struck with a thought. Mtundu had never told Mohatu that he had to find the shaman on his own. If Mohatu could convince a local to lead him to a shaman, that would get the plan completed that much quicker. He looked at Bashasha through the corner of his eye, contemplating on whether it would be wise to ask for Bashasha's assistance. She could ask why?', prompting him to either tell her the truth, or lie. Just to be safe, he came up with a lie in his head, should the need to lie arise.  
  
"Bashasha," he started, turning to the lioness, "would you happen to have a shaman in these lands, by any chance?"  
  
After giving him a thoughtful look, Bashasha nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact," she replied, "our resident shaman, Hekima, is the only one that comes to mind right now. Actually, His Majesty banished him to live on the outskirts after Hekima refused to bestow a blessing upon he and his mate."  
  
Mohatu's face lit up. "Do you think you could lead me to him?"  
  
Bashasha drew her head back and gave him a skeptical look. "I really couldn't be certain. It has been awhile since his exile, so I wouldn't get your hopes up."  
  
Though Bashasha's comment set him back a bit, Mohatu decided not to give up. It would be worth a shot to seek this Hekima out anyways. "Can you at least lead me to the outskirts?" asked Mohatu. "I just want to be sure."  
  
Once again, Bashasha paused to think. She didn't seem to certain about the whole idea, and her tentative facial expression made him nervous. Finally, she nodded. "I suppose I could do that," she replied. "It will kill a few hours, at least."  
  
Flashing her his best smile, Mohatu followed the pale lioness down the pridal rock and across the dusty ground toward the outskirts of the Wastelands.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
Mohatu gave a huge sigh of relief. He never imagined that the outskirts would be so far off when he suggested their trip. Had he known that it was a good hour's walk, he never would have followed through with it--at least, not until he was healed from his brawl with Nyamavu. His muscles and head still ached from his devastating fall, and his bones cried out for rest. Why am I putting myself through all this? he asked himself. He had traveled under the scorching sun for a full day to arrive, been battered to a great extent by a lioness he didn't even know, somehow got on that lioness' bad side, and trekked for an hour to arrive on the southern fringes of the land. "Thank gods," he breathed heavily.  
  
Bashasha gave him a look of deep concern. "Are you alright, Mohatu?" she asked. She gave him a twice-over. "Maybe we should have waited until you had more time to heal."  
  
It was never a boost to a male lion's ego to have someone suggest such a thing. They were meant to be--or believed they were meant to be--strong, brave, invincible leaders who could take any amount of abuse without so much as a groan. This nature embedded deep within him, Mohatu perfected his posture, puffed out his chest a bit and shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine," he protested, "I was just getting tired of walking." Great, he thought to himself. I'm concealing myself. I'm starting to act just like my brother.  
  
Surprised, Bashasha raised her eyebrows at Mohatu. "That's a bit awkward, don't you think? You're a rogue. Rogues walk all the time, don't they?"  
  
Fabulous. He told a lie that would force him to lie to cover up another lie. Mohatu sighed inwardly. After this trip, he himself would probably not know the truth of all that had happened. "If they're trying to lose weight, yes," he replied smoothly. Bashasha giggled. Mohatu grinned, glad that he had enough humor in him to avert from an uncomfortable subject. "So, where is this Hekima of yours?" he asked.  
  
Looking up, Bashasha replied, "There."   
  
Mohatu followed her gaze up a stone wall that was about two hundred feet high. His draw dropped and he shook his head slowly in disbelief. He must have committed some great sin, recently, he assumed. Nothing else would prompt the gods to torment him thus. "We have to climb that?" he asked.  
  
"There's a small cave up there, and that's where Hekima was last sighted," she replied. "It's only halfway up." She grinned at him and flicked her tail. "That is, if you think you can handle the climb."  
  
That was certainly a blow to his ego. A lioness hinting that he was too weak to accomplish a necessary task. He growled at her a bit. Now he would have to do the only thing that could restore his grandeur--prove her wrong. He would have to climb. "Are you kidding me?" he asked with a scoff. "I could make it to the cave before you could even sink your claws into the stone." Bashasha raised her eyebrows, impressed by the challenge Mohatu was dealing her. Mohatu gave her a cocky smirk. "Watch and learn."  
  
He boldly approached the wall, and stared at it for a minute. Silently, he begged the gods to permit him the grace and strength needed to climb the wall. With one last breath to settle himself, he crouched and jumped upward, latching his claws into the stone with a hup!' He paused for a moment, blinking in astonishment that he hadn't lost his grip and fallen to the ground. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Bashasha a few meters below him, with an equally surprised expression. Maybe he could win this challenge! Mohatu wiggled his eyebrows at her, turned back around, and began to climb. Lift paw, reach up, latch claws, repeat. Mohatu continued this process slowly enough to keep his balance, but steady enough to keep himself from looking as nervous as he was. Finally, he reached up and latched his claws onto a ledge. He reached his other front paw up and used his strong arm and pectoral muscles to lift himself over the ledge. He flopped onto his belly, panting hard. It had taken nearly all his energy to ascend the wall, but he made it. He proved Bashasha wrong. A smile fell onto his face as he panted vehemently.  
  
After a few moments, he heard Bashasha nearing the ledge. It wouldn't do for him to lie there and pant in such a manner. That would expose even more weakness than if he had never climbed the wall to begin with. He slowly pulled himself into sitting position just as Bashasha came over the ledge. Breathing heavily, she met his eyes, and Mohatu grinned. "What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
Bashasha rolled her eyes. "Oh, be quiet."   
  
Still grinning, Mohatu got to his feet and turned around, seeing a small cave opening behind him. He slowly made his way to it, Bashasha following close behind. Mohatu groaned as he squeezed through the opening, that was just small enough to provide him with difficulty as he entered. Bashasha, however, was far leaner, and she was nearly on top of him as they proceeded.   
  
"Hurry up, already!" she exclaimed. "What's taking so long?"  
  
"Like you said before," Mohatu wheezed as he yanked his body through another tight spot, "I'm a bulky lion. I can't just glide through these spaces like you can--"  
  
Suddenly, Mohatu stepped onto thin air, and began to fall. This fall was far shorter than his previous, and he hit ground much sooner. That didn't subtract much from the pain though. Forgotten wounds began to pulsate in pain, and Mohatu let out a moan.   
  
"Mohatu!" Bashasha cried from above. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Ohhh..." Mohatu groaned as he lifted his aching head from the hard ground. He looked up at Bashasha, who was standing on a ledge several feet above him, awaiting an answer. "Yeah," he replied. He rubbed his head with a paw. "Yeah, I think so. I'm alive at least."  
  
Whack!  
  
Mohatu yelped in pain as he felt a painful blow to the top of his head. His head dropped back to the ground, and he clenched his eyes shut in pain. What in the name of the heavens had hit him?   
  
"Hekima!" Bashasha's voice exclaimed joyfully. She jumped from the ledge, landed gracefully on her feet and padded over to the mandrill standing threateningly over Mohatu, stick in hand. The mandrill, Hekima, looked at Bashasha, and suddenly, broke into a smile. "Bashasha!" he exclaimed. The brown mandrill embraced Bashasha, who was smiling from ear to ear. "It's been so long! How are you?"  
  
"Oh, I've certainly seen better days," replied Bashasha, nuzzling Hekima's light brown mane'.  
  
Hekima pulled away from her, and placed his hands on her shoulders. He looked her over. "I should say so!" he clucked. "Look at how thin you are!"  
  
Bashasha looked away, a bit embarassed by Hekima's comment. Hekima sighed, placed his hand under her chin and slowly turned her face towards him. "But I see the famine hasn't had any effect on your beauty," he complimented.   
  
Bashasha beamed and giggled. "Oh, Hekima, you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Hekima returned the smile. He then looked down at Mohatu, who was still laying motionless on the ground. "Who is this?" he inquired.   
  
"Oh, that's Mohatu," Bashasha replied. Hekima bent down and looked Mohatu over. Bashasha continued. "He's a rogue who came to our lands a few days ago."   
  
Hekima didn't reply. He circled Mohatu, pressing against some of his muscles, lifting his eyelids and inspecting his paws. "Hmm," he muttered thoughtfully, "awful big and muscular to be a rogue."  
  
"That's what I thought, too," agreed Bashasha.  
  
Mohatu emitted a low growl. He hated it when others talked about him as if he weren't even there. This mandrill didn't even know him. Who was he to judge King Mohatu? Suddenly, he ceased of his growling. Though he hated it when others judged him, Hekima had judged him right. Mohatu was no rogue. He was a king, who lived in and ruled the bountiful Misty lands. He was not what Bashasha and the others thought he was.   
  
"At the risk of being hit again, I'd like to say hello'," grumbled Mohatu, peeking open an eye to look at Hekima.  
  
Hekima chuckled. "Hello to you too, King Mohatu."  
  
Mohatu's eyes snapped open as he lifted his head and stared at Hekima, wondering how on earth he knew. Hekima just gave him a knowing smile and winked. Bashasha cocked her head as she watched the two. "What did you say to him, Hekima?"  
  
Hekima shook his head and waved his hand at her. "Nothing, nothing." He and Mohatu exchanged glances.  
  
Bashasha let Hekima's comment slide, and she sat down. "Hekima, what are you still doing here?" she asked. "I figured you would have left a long time ago. What, with the famine and all."  
  
With a toothy grin, Hekima spoke. "I thought you would ask that. I'm staying in this cave, because it's the most secluded and convinient place to train my apprentice. Too high for predators. Too much privacy to get him distracted by outside activity."  
  
"Apprentice?" asked Bashasha, drawing back in surprise.  
  
Just then, an adolescent mandrill hobbled into the room. This mandrill looked very similar to Hekima, only his fur was silver, rather than the brown fur possessed by Hekima. He gave a skeptical look to Bashasha and Mohatu. "Hekima, what happened?" he asked. "We were just finishing my lesson on meditation." He gave Hekima a pouty look.   
  
Hekima laughed. "We also went over the importance of patience this morning, did we not?" he asked. His apprentice gave a great sigh. Hekima laughed again and smiled at Bashasha. "Teenagers. Bashasha, Mohatu, this is my apprentice, Rafiki. He will be a good shaman one day, but still has much to learn."  
  
Rafiki rolled his eyes in typical adolescent-fashion. "Come on, Hekima! My lessons are almost over!"  
  
"But part of being a shaman is learning from not just what your teacher teaches you, but what the world will teach you."  
  
Mohatu blinked in suprise, and began to haul himself to his feet. He had expected the shamans to be lionesses, like he had often heard of in other lands. But mandrills? He had always seen mandrills and all other primates as irrate and extremely territorial, not to mention a bit slow-witted. How any mandrill could hold such a regal position was beyond him. Yet aside from his unprovoked attack upon Mohatu, Hekima seemed very wise and patient. He stared at Hekima. "You're a shaman?" he asked, eyebrows high.  
  
Placing his hand on his chest, Hekima bowed respectfully. "That I am, young rogue." Mohatu squirmed in discomfort, realizing that Hekima probably knew full-well his true background. Hekima continued. "But as Bashasha already knows, I'm well along in years. As all living things are, I cannot and will not live forever. So, I am instilling"--he cast a sideways grin at the impatient Rafiki--"or at least trying to instill my wisdom into this young mandrill."  
  
Rafiki scoffed, and Mohatu couldn't help but smile. He suddenly felt an intent gaze on him, and he turned to see Bashasha looking at him. Upon receiving his attention, she shyly looked away. Unsure of what to think of this, Mohatu turned back to Hekima. "Hekima, I have a request and I hope you can grant it," he started humbly. "Do you have any skills in weather manipulation?"  
  
Hekima blinked, obviously not expecting a question of that nature. "Well, I did," he replied, "however, my skills have withered a bit with my age. Rafiki might be able to help you with that, though."   
  
Mohatu looked at Rafiki nervously, who suddenly seemed excited that he might be given his first official assignment. Mohatu doubted that a mere adolescent could win such favor with the gods to get them to send rain. "Are you sure you couldn't do it, Hekima?" he asked, praying that Hekima would withdraw his earlier respond and help them.  
  
But Hekima disappointed Mohatu by shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry, my friend," he said, "all I can offer you is Rafiki's assistance."  
  
Ignoring the obvious doubt that Mohatu fostered for this situation, Rafiki bounded over to Mohatu, grinning from ear to ear. "What do you need me to do, Mohatu?" he asked. "I know weather manipulation."  
  
Mohatu was doubtful, but he hid this by forcing a smile. "I'm sure you do, Rafiki, and I'm sure Hekima has taught you well," he started, "but I'm not sure you could handle a task this great." The smile on Rafiki's young face began to fade, and Mohatu shook his head frantically. "Now now, I'm not saying you're not a good shaman, but it might be too much for you. Nothing personal."  
  
Rafiki looked down. "You don't think I can do it."  
  
Mohatu sighed. He suddenly felt everyone's gaze on him. He hated feeling like the bad-guy, but his faith in the young shaman was very insufficient. Rafiki, ashamed, trotted out of the room. Mohatu felt awful. He hadn't meant to kill Rafiki's pride and enthusiasm. Looking up, he saw Hekima giving him a dire look. "Mohatu, I understand that you may be unsure of Rafiki's ability to carry out a task," he said, "but I cannot do it for you. Rafiki is all you have. Take it or leave it." Mohatu looked at the ground, ashamed of himself. Hekima began to walk off. "I'll meet you at the bottom of the ledge at high-noon tomorrow. You can tell me your decision then." 


	8. Mohatu's Idea

Chapter 8: Mohatu's Idea  
  
As they made their way back to the pride rock, Bashasha and Mohatu exchanged no words. The sun was setting, creating a pink and orange hue in the sky, and all that could be heard were the sounds of their paws crunching against the dry, dusty ground.   
  
Mohatu sighed. He hated silence. Especially when he knew it had something to do with him or something he had done wrong. Guilt began to nag at him about what he had said to Rafiki earlier. He honestly hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. Apparently, adolescents weren't as invincible and tough as they made themselves out to be, because Rafiki had been positively crushed. Mohatu himself remembered that doubt was an ugly thing to an adolescent. Adolescence was a time to expand, and see how capable you were of taking care of yourself. Doubt from others made the whole process that much more difficult.  
  
Just when they were beginning to ascend the rock, Bashasha turned to Mohatu. "What task could be so great that you don't believe Rafiki could do it?" she asked, slowing to a stop.  
  
Mohatu, a few steps ahead of her, stopped as well, and closed his eyes painfully. "Please, Bashasha, no guilt trips," he requested, "I feel bad enough as it is."  
  
Bashasha shook her head adamantly, and began to walk over to Mohatu. "No, no, no, let me re-phrase that," she said, as she sat down. "What did you want him to do for you?"  
  
Mohatu sighed again. At first, he wasn't sure whether it would be such a good idea to tell her, since it might tip her off that he was part of something bigger than he was admitting. But then, Bashasha didn't seem like one to assume, so maybe it would be safe. "You really wanna know?" he asked.  
  
Bashasha nodded. Mohatu started. "Well, I've had a chance to look over these lands, and it seems like the dire situation is starvation, am I correct?" Again, Bashasha nodded. "Well, starvation is caused by lack of game. Look around." The two slowly let their eyes travel across the rugged and dusty scenery of the Wastelands. "Game no longer roams these lands because there is no grass for them. No food. So they leave to find somewhere that does have food. And what do most of the herds eat?"  
  
Bashasha blinked. "Grass?" she guessed.  
  
Mohatu nodded. "Exactly. And why is there no grass here?"  
  
Bashasha looked down, and her eyes flicked back and fourth as she thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization. "No rain."  
  
Mohatu gave a smile of satisfaction. "Exactly," he said slowly, "so, I was hoping that Hekima would have some trustworthy skills in the field of weather manipulation. But since the only one that can help us is Rafiki...I'm not so sure." Bashasha looked at him pryingly. He drew back. "It's not that I don't believe in him, it's just that weather manipulation is no small deed. If one thing goes wrong..." He trailed off, and Bashasha's eyes wandered away from his, signalling that she understood his angle.   
  
"I suppose you're right," she replied. She looked to the sky, which was beginning to grow dark. "But it doesn't look like we're going to have some rain for quite awhile. Perhaps you should give Rafiki a chance. It's better than nothing."  
  
Mohatu sighed and looked away, realizing that she might be right. "Come on," he said, "let's get back to the rock before the other's worry about us."  
  
Meanwhile, a few meters away, a smile flashed in the darkness of the shadows and sprinted toward the pridal rock. 


	9. As the Plot Thickens

Chapter 9: As the Plot Thickens  
  
Mohatu squirmed impatiently in the gorge of the Wastelands, awaiting Kito's appearance. As the day progressed, and the sun was high above the scorched lands, the gorge would without a doubt be the hottest area in the Wastelands. But Mohatu had awoken early and snuck off before the stars had vanished, so it was still moderately cool.   
  
Squinting, Mohatu looked to the top of the gorge and saw the sun beginning to peek over the edge of the rock. He gave an impatient sigh. Where in the name of all things is the little rodent? he thought angrily.  
  
"Here I am!"  
  
As if cued, Kito popped up out of the ground at Mohatu's feet, smiling. Mohatu gave him a look. "Where have you been, Kito?" he demanded. "I've been waiting here forever for you!"  
  
Kito sighed and crawled out of his hole. "I know, I know, Boss, and I give you my sincerest apologies," he started, "but digging through rock hard dirt such as this is no small task." He leaned over and knocked on the ground with his fist. Mohatu sighed, knowing he was right. He had thought it was difficult to travel to the Wastelands by foot, but Kito had to dig every inch of the way to keep the starving lionesses off his trail.   
  
"I'm sorry, Kito," apologized Mohatu with a deep sigh, "it's just that I've been through a lot since I've arrived here." Getting attacked, thrown over a cliff, tumbling down rocks, being rescued, climbing a steep ledge, falling from the ledge and getting hit over the head with the walking staff of a mandrill was certainly enough to trample on someone's spirits.   
  
Kito frowned at the depressed tone of Mohatu's voice. "Care to tell?"  
  
Mohatu groaned, shut his eyes and shook his head. "No," he replied, "you'd be here forever, believe me."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
Kito shrugged, deciding not to pry at the pained lion anymore. "So, what news should I bring to King Mtundu? Good, I hope."  
  
Mohatu nodded to him. "Tell my brother that everything is going as planned, save for a few thorns on the trail. The pride trusts me...well, for the most part anyway." He decided to leave out the details of his mishappenings with Nyamavu and looked off into the distance. "I found the shaman. I just need to see if he's...able...to carry out the task at paw."  
  
"Supermative," Kito replied, saluting him. "See you in two days? Same time, same place?"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Kito bowed respectfully, then disappeared into his hole as quickly as he had appeared. Silently, Mohatu bade him a safe journey home.  
  
It was almost noon as Mohatu treaded across the dusty land back to the cavern. Several thoughts lurked in his mind. Did Nyamavu pose a threat to him and his plan? And what about the king, who allegedly ruled here? Would the young and defiant Rafiki be able to help him carry out what needed to be done? And to top it all off, he was hungry.  
  
He came upon a puddle of murky water, which had at one time been the watering hole. Leaning over, he scooped some of the water into his mouth with his tongue. The water slithered down his throat, and he gagged at the rancid taste and texture. At that moment, a huge wave of homesickness came upon him. He longed for the soft and pure taste of the Misty Lands water, the copper-rich taste of healty, fatty meat, the company of familiar lionesses, but most of all, Mzungu. Mtundu had sent him here as a king, a warrior, to carry out an important mission. He had tried to step up to the challenge and be as strong as possible, but now he felt as if the task had become too great for him. He needed Mzungu's support. When Mohatu had been a cub, Mzungu had coached him on, and given him all the friendship and support that kept him alive and sane. She was his security blanket. She had stood up for him against the biggest and baddest problem he faced as a cub--his own brother, Mtundu. As a cub, he felt that she was strong enough and brave enough to protect him and keep him safe, and those feelings only deepened as he grew. But now, he was an adult lion, and a king. He was expected to be strong and robust. To always know the answers. He sighed. No wonder Mtundu acted the way he did around his subjects--he felt that it was his duty. Be strong for the kingdom.   
  
But Mohatu didn't feel strong now. The full impact of the situation fell on him like a ton of boulders. He was a lion--a king disguised as a rogue'--infiltrating and carrying out a secret plan on foreign land, dodging the suspicious eyes of strange lionesses. Nyamavu had been right. He was across enemy lines now. Mohatu didn't feel strong. He felt like the meek, vulnerable cub he had been years ago. A tear of anguish slid down his cheek and dripped into the murky puddle.  
  
"What'cha doin'?" a voice inquired.  
  
Mohatu sighed, but didn't look up. "Nothing."  
  
As he stared into the puddle, he saw Rafiki's reflection appear behind his. Rafiki scanned Mohatu, reading his emotions. Mohatu didn't bother hiding them. He was too depressed to try. "Something wrong?" asked Rafiki.  
  
Mohatu shook his head, causing more tears to fly off his face and drip into the water. Rafiki watched as several more tears made their way from Mohatu's teal eyes to the mucky water. "Listen, Rafiki," Mohatu started, still not looking at him, "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. It was wrong for me to assume what your abilities are." Rafiki nodded, and stared at Mohatu intently. Mohatu took a deep breath and continued. "It's just that...you're a teen. And this is a great task for you to undertake at your age, and is only a small part of part of what I'm trying to undertake." Mohatu paused for a moment. Rafiki scooted closer, silently telling Mohatu continue. Mohatu then met Rafiki's eyes. "I'm an adult...and I'm beginning to question my abilities to take this on."  
  
Rafiki placed a hand under Mohatu's chin and looked him square in the eyes. "Age is only a number," said Rafiki, "and whether you're a cub, teen, adult...it's just a perceived and accepted form of being. The stage of your life has no correlation to your limits. But do you know what does?"  
  
Mohatu just shook his head. Rafiki placed his other hand on his chest. "Your heart."  
  
Awed by Rafiki's wisdom, Mohatu gave him a great smile. At first glance, Rafiki didn't look like more than a young and cocky adolescent, but Rafiki's words shed a whole new light on him. If a teenaged mandrill possessed such wisdom, he must certainly have enough wisdom to know his limits. And the other day, Rafiki had expressed his firm belief that he could manipulate the weather. "You're right," replied Mohatu. "You know your limitations, and I'm beginning to realize mine. Together, we will accomplish great things." The two embraced. Mohatu then pulled back and looked Rafiki in the eyes. "It is time."  
  
A toothy grin came upon Rafiki's face, realizing what Mohatu meant. He dashed off, eager to request Hekima's guidance as he carried out the ceremony for weather manipulation. "You won't regret this, Mohatu!" he called over his shoulder. "I promise!"  
  
"What do you mean you can't help me?!" exclaimed Rafiki.  
  
Hekima sighed. "Rafiki, I told you already, I'm too old to do weather manipulation. What makes you think I can conjure rain to this waste land?"  
  
Rafiki let out an enormous, angry sigh and buried his head in his hands. Hekima shook his head and placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder. "You wanted to prove to Mohatu that you can do this," he reminded calmly, "so you have to live up to what you said. You promised him."  
  
Rafiki looked up at him. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked, in a sad tone. "I figured you could at least help me with this. But now...I....I..."  
  
"Let me tell you something," Hekima said, taking a seat next to the exasperated Rafiki. "Mother Nature is very picky. She likes to do as she pleases. That's why weather manipulation is so difficult for a shaman of my age. It takes a lot of ambition on the part of a shaman to find a good reason for Mother Nature to assist, and come up with the right words to ask her. I'm old, and quite frankly don't have that kind of ambition." Rafiki let out another sigh, this time, one of condolescence. Hekima continued. "I know you can do this. Just remember what I taught you."  
  
Rafiki gave Hekima a pleading gaze. "Can't you just talk me throught it? Or at least help me get started?" he begged.  
  
Hekima thought a moment. Rafiki was young, and didn't fully understand the ways of nature. Hekima had the experience and reasoning, and Rafiki had the ambition to carry out any ceremonies that would need to be done. It was a good idea. He nodded. "Of course." A smile formed on Rafiki's face. "Now," started Hekima, "the lands around us--just outside the border of our lands--have been getting adequate amount of rainfall. They have lush lands, filled with game. Yet we have no game, no water, no rain."  
  
Rafiki nodded and stared at Hekima questioningly. "Why would Nature just single us out like that?"  
  
"Tell me, Rafiki, how long has the drought plagued our lands?"  
  
"Since the new king took power."  
  
"And what is the king like?"  
  
Rafiki thought a moment. Face thoughtful, Rafiki said, "Ruthless, cruel, unsympathetic, selfish..." He suddenly paused, and turned to Hekima. "Wait, what does this have to do with the drought?"  
  
Hekima raised his eyebrows. He had walked Rafiki through most of this, so this part was up to Rafiki to figure out. And Hekima instilled a great amount of pride in how he had taught Rafiki, and knew he would come up with an answer. "Remember Rafiki...all is connected in the great Circle of Life."  
  
A bit of a dawning look made its place on Rafiki's face. "Are you saying that the drought may be connected to the king?"  
  
"He may have angered the gods with his ways," Hekima hinted.  
  
Finally, it hit Rafiki. The only way to bring bounty back to the Wastelands was to overthrow the king! Then balance would be restored. But he knew that he couldn't overthrow the king. The lionesses all fostered too great a fear toward the king to overthrow him, especially with Nyamavu around to make sure they wouldn't form some kind of uprising. He knew that she watched her pride sisters like a hawk. Nyamavu was the king's window to the pride, thus making her as evil as he.   
  
Both Nyamavu and the king would have to be disposed of. But who?  
  
The sun had set, and the fiery orange sky changed to a deep blue. Mohatu sat alone on a dust dune, about a mile from the pridal rock. All day, he had saught some time alone. Since he returned to the rock after his meeting with Kito, the lionesses wouldn't leave him alone. Asking him questions, chattering to him about how the king was ruining the land, and suggesting that Mohatu should help them out. He didn't know what to tell them. Certainly, he couldn't agree. He was having a hard enough time just pulling off what Mtundu had requested of him. He had no interest in complicating things for himself, no matter how much he sympathized with those lionesses.  
  
With a purr of exhaustion, he flopped onto the dune, sending a cloud of dust into the air. The thick dust swirled around him and entered his lungs. It stung. He coughed and choked in a vain attempt to force away the stinging particles from his lungs. The dust attacked his eyes. He gave a growl of discomfort and clenched them shut. They began to water, but he forced the tears away with his paw.   
  
Through the cloud of dust, he saw an approaching visitor. "Mohatu?" a voice said softly. It was Bashasha. Even though he had desparately saught seclusion from the pride, it would be nice to be with someone who at least shared some of his pain.  
  
"Hello, Bashasha," he muttered. He set his chin on his paws and gave a great sigh. The dust finally cleared, and Bashasha lowered herself down and layed next to him.   
  
"What's the matter, Mohatu?" she asked. "You've seemed so distant lately."  
  
"I've just got a lot on my mind," replied Mohatu quietly.  
  
Bashasha gave him a sad look and leaned in a bit. "Like what?" she asked. Mohatu looked up at her. He silently debated whether or not he should share his pain with her. Then the burden of secrecy would be gone, at least. But no. He couldn't. She was friendly, but he was across enemy lines and it would be unwise to disclose the plan to anyone here. He would just have to bear the load alone. Shaking his head, he looked away.  
  
"Nothing, nothing," he sighed.  
  
"You miss home, don't you?" asked Bashasha.  
  
Mohatu's eyes widened. No, she couldn't know, could she? He knew that Hekima knew quite a bit about him, but had he told Bashasha? "What do you mean?" he asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
Moving herself closer to him, Bashasha said, "You know...it must be hard for you. Being a rogue and all, then forcing yourself into pridal life. Must be hard."  
  
Hiding a sigh of relief, Mohatu looked away. She didn't know. Thank gods.   
  
"Don't worry," continued Bashasha, "you still have me."  
  
Mohatu nodded and smiled at her. "Yeah, I know," he replied, "if it weren't for you, I'd have never been able to--"  
  
Bashasha startled him when she leaned in and nuzzled him. Mohatu's eyes grew wide in surprise, realizing what Bashasha's earlier statement had meant. But she couldn't like him! They had only just met a few days ago. She wasn't serious...was she?  
  
Mohatu pulled away, and Bashasha gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong, Mohatu?" she asked. Hurt and confusion filled her gentle eyes. "I was almost sure you felt the same way about me."  
  
With the pressure of Bashasha's gaze on him, Mohatu turned away, shame crossing his face. He didn't know what to say. His heart already belonged to Mzungu, and he loved her more than the world itself. But at the same time, he liked Bashasha and was grateful for all she had done for him. She was a great friend, but he simply didn't feel anything romantic towards her. He was a big reluctant to say much of anything at this time, because he knew she'd be crushed if he told her that he didn't love her in that way.  
  
Bashasha took a step toward him. "Mohatu..."  
  
"No," Mohatu replied, meeting her eyes. Bashasha pulled back, a bit started. Mohatu sighed painfully. He knew that it would be hard to tell her, and that their relationship may be tarnished forever, but he had to tell her that his heart wasn't available to her. If he let this slide, she would keep making advances towards him, and what would Mzungu think if she found out? He cringed at the thought. He couldn't stand the idea of Mzungu leaving him because she thought he was being disloyal to her. "Bashasha, listen," he said gently, "I really appreciate all you've done for me. You saved my life. You led me to Hekima. You're the only one who really trusts me here. You're a great friend, Bashasha, but I--" He paused. He wasn't sure what to say. Perhaps he should tell her that he wasn't interested in romance. Or that he had once had a bad experience with love and didn't want to jeapordize his heart again.  
  
No. He wasn't going to lie again. Lords only knew how much trouble his other lies had or will get him into. The best thing he could do at this point in time would be to tell her the truth for once. With a deep breath, he swallowed his fear and continued. "I already have a mate."   
  
Bashasha's face dropped in dismay. She just stared at him for a moment, as if contemplating what she should do next. Mohatu watched her intently, awaiting a response. She sighed sadly, then looked to the ground. "You have a mate already," she repeated to herself. She looked him square in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"  
  
"Well, you never asked," Mohatu replied.  
  
With a flash of what looked like anger in her eyes, Bashasha advanced towards him. "First you're a rogue. Then you tell me that you came to find a shaman to make it rain and revive our lands. Now you tell me you have a mate." Mohatu gulped, and took a slow step backward. Bashasha continued. "What are you, some kind of jig-saw puzzle? Every other day I'm going to find a new piece of you until I finally have the truth? How many secrets do you have, anyways?"  
  
Mohatu looked at the ground. He had actually been expecting this reaction. Either this, or tears. After a moment of thinking, he decided that this was better than if his revelation had made her cry. He deserved to be reprimanded. If he had only told her, as well as the rest of the pride, the truth about him at the beginning, maybe this would never have happened. Even after he had told the truth about why he had wished to visit the shaman and that he had a mate, there was still a lot they didn't know.   
  
He was the king of the Misty Lands. He was sent here to revive the lands to prevent trespassers from ruining his own. "Too many to count," he muttered shamefully.  
  
"I hope I'm not intruding..."  
  
Looking up, Mohatu saw Utisho looking at him and Bashasha with a bit of a puzzled look. Bashasha looked at Utisho. "Of course not, Utisho," she replied in a friendly voice. "Mohatu and I were just talking."  
  
Utisho looked to Mohatu tentatively, then back to Bashasha. "The king requests your presence back home. It's past cerfew."  
  
Bashasha shuddered in distaste at mention of the king, once again leaving Mohatu to wonder why the lionesses despised him so. Utisho looked at Mohatu. "You can stay out if you want, seeing as how you're not an official pride member," she said.  
  
Mohatu nodded. "I'll be there in a bit."  
  
With a replying nod, Utisho turned around and headed for the pride rock. Bashasha followed her, after one last disproving look at Mohatu. Mohatu watched the two until they ascended the fortress of stone and disappeared. 


	10. Relavations

Chapter 10: Revalations  
  
After an hour of sitting on a sand dune, lamenting over everything that was going wrong in his life, Mohatu began to walk back to the pride rock. It was late. If tomorrow followed the pattern of its predecessors, he would certainly need his sleep.   
  
Suddenly, a lanky figure popped up out of the long grass in front of him. Mohatu let out a frightened gasp and jumped back, his fight-or-flight response ready to boot. After a moment, he noticed the familiar creature--dark silver fur, large hands, a red snout, and blue cheeks. It was Rafiki. Clutching his chest, Mohatu let out an enormous sigh. "Rafiki, what's gotten into you?" demanded Mohatu. "You scared the life out of me!"  
  
"Forgive me, Mohatu!" exclaimed Rafiki. "But I come with urgent news!"  
  
Beginning to regain his composure, Mohatu raised an eyebrow, inquisitively. "Oh, really? What news would that be?"  
  
Rafiki slowly shook his head, expression nearly blank. "I cannot convince the gods to bring the rain."  
  
All the faith that Mohatu had invested in Rafiki shattered. Mohatu had suspected at first that the task would be too great for the young mandrill. But Hekima and Bashasha both laid a guilt trip on him about how he should be more supportive of Rafiki. Rafiki had insisted that he could accomplish this. All those trials had been for naught. Mohatu looked to the ground. "I suspected as much," he muttered.   
  
Rafiki suddenly shot his fore-finger out and pressed it to Mohatu's nose, catching the lion off-guard. Mohatu looked into Rafiki's eyes and saw both wisdom and desparation glowing in his yellow eyes. "Only you can convince the gods to bring rain."  
  
Mohatu blinked and pulled back in surprise. "Me?" he exclaimed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The answers came to me in a dream," Rafiki said, "the king has angered the gods with his ways. He has thrown off the balance of the Great Circle of Life here in the Wastelands."  
  
"Circle of Life?" asked Mohatu, wrinkling his nose.   
  
Rafiki nodded. "All is connected in the Circle of Life. You are only supposed to take what you give. This is why predators always attack the young, old, and sick in the herds. This keeps the herds healthy, and keeps the predators alive. But the king has been ordering the hunting party to take more than they need. The herds began to die off, and decided to roam and search for somewhere better. Now there is no prey in the Wastelands because of the king's greed. He must be stopped." Rafiki's eyes narrowed as he looked at Mohatu. "And you are the one who must stop him."  
  
"How am I supposed to do that?" asked Mohatu, defensively. "I'm only one lion. And what about Nyamavu? I can't take them both on."  
  
"You are not alone in this battle," Rafiki replied mystically, "others know the great wrongs the king has committed. They will join you." Mohatu stared, still trying to let it all sink in. Now the burden on his back became three times heavier. Rafiki placed his hand on Mohatu's shoulder empathetically. "I know this must be hard for you. But the gods are angry with the king and will make him suffer until he changes his ways. He's arrogant, so he won't. If you want the gods to sympathize, you must get rid of the king." His expression turned grave. "There is no other way."  
  
With that, Rafiki walked past Mohatu, leaving Mohatu to think about the task that lay ahead of him. Mohatu had no idea how he could possibly rally all the lionesses against their king, whoever it was. He looked over his shoulder. "But how do I--" He trailed off in mid-sentence when he realized that Rafiki wasn't there. He was answered by the wind blowing across the plains, rustling through the grass. Mohatu blinked in astonishment. The baboon had disappeared as quickly as he appeared. "How does he do that?" he asked himself.  
  
Just then, he turned to see a lioness approaching him. It was Nyamavu. He shuddered. He knew that he and Nyamavu were the only two out here, and that he had become incredibly vulnerable since Utisho, Bashasha and Rafiki had left him there. Normally, such a lioness wouldn't worry Mohatu. But after Nyamavu had nearly killed Mohatu upon his arrival without much difficulty, his outlook changed.   
  
Nyamavu grinned at him savagely. "Hello, Mohatu," she greeted in a sinister voice as she stalked towards him.  
  
Mohatu swallowed hard and felt his claws come out underneath him. His mane bristled a bit. There may have to be a fight, and he would have to stand his ground. But what if he should lose? Bashasha had saved him last time, but after their confrontation, he doubted she would rescue him. "Nyamavu," he greeted in a low voice, not taking his eyes off her.  
  
Nyamavu was closing in on him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked. "And alone?"  
  
By now, the possibility of a brawl looked inevitable. Mohatu growled inwardly. Just what I need right now,' he thought, will my luck never run out?' "I just wanted to be alone for awhile," he replied.  
  
Nyamavu chuckled, as she came to a stop before him. She looked him over, and noted his eyes, expression, and his stance. "You look so tense, Mohatu," she analyzed. "Care to share why?"  
  
Mohatu glowered at her. "After our previous encounters, it's kind of understandable, don't you think?" he asked.  
  
The surrepticious grin on Nyamavu's face disappeared and was replaced by an apologetic look. "You're absolutely right, Mohatu," she started, "forgive my past trespasses. I'm slow to trust...one of my many faults." She looked to the ground and sighed sadly. Meanwhile, Mohatu tried to determine whether her actions were true or false. Finally, she looked up at him. "How about this. As a token of my apologies, I'll introduce you to His Majesty. He has been wanting to meet you anyhow."  
  
Mohatu raised both his eyebrows, but tried not to look too interested. "Is that so?"  
  
Nyamavu nodded. "What do you say?"  
  
Nyamavu and Mohatu both stood at the mouth of the royal cavern that lay near the bottom of the fortress of stone that was the pridal rock. Mohatu was having his doubts. He wasn't sure whether he should trust Nyamavu's sudden attitude shift. Nervously, he peered into the darkness of the cavern. He couldn't see anything. Mohatu looked to Nyamavu, suspiciously and questioningly. Nyamavu nodded. "Go ahead," she replied with a smile.  
  
Giving her one last wary gaze, Mohatu slowly stepped into the cavern. Blindly, he walked through the darkness of the cave. His eyes traveled across the sea of black, trying to stay on his guard.  
  
"Hello, Mohatu," a voice boomed.  
  
Mohatu jumped, and stopped in his tracks. Frantically, he whirled around, trying to see where the voice had come from. He saw nothing. Fear filled his gut. "How did you know m-my name?" he stammered.  
  
"Oh, everyone knows your name, Mohatu," the voice replied, "you're the new guy. The rogue." Mohatu slowly stepped forward, following the sound of the familiar voice. "The lionesses are positively fascinated with you." Squinting, Mohatu spotted a pair of dark green eyes glowing ahead of him. He continued to walk toward the lion. "Besides, gossip travels fast among pride lionesses. But then, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you,"--a flash of white teeth glowed in the darkness as the lion grinned "--King Mohatu."  
  
Mohatu froze in midstep. At that moment, he realized who the lion was.  
  
There before him lay his father. Onevu, King of the Wastelands. 


	11. Mohatu and Onevu Confront

Chapter 11: Mohatu and Onevu Confront  
  
Mohatu's heart leapt into his throat as Onevu stood up. He was just as big and frightening as Mohatu had remembered. De ja vu crashed upon him like a tidal wave as he cowered in his father's shadow. Onevu smirked and began to make his way toward Mohatu. "My, my, Mohatu," he started, "haven't you grown?"  
  
"You?" asked Mohatu, staring up at his father. "You're the king of the Wastelands?"  
  
Onevu sighed. "It would seem that way, wouldn't it?"  
  
Using every bit of will-power in him, Mohatu forced himself to stand up tall. He stared at Onevu coldly. "You're the reason this land is in ruins," he accused, defiantly, "you're the reason everyone is starving."  
  
Mohatu thought he saw a bit of anger flashing in Onevu's eyes after he said this. Onevu growled. "Now, now, Mohatu," he warned, "let's not throw blame around. It's not my fault that I'm here, you know."  
  
This statement may have kept Mohatu's naive cub self inquiring, really? Whose is it?', but Mohatu knew better. He remembered how well Onevu had trained his mind to manipulate those of others when Mohatu was growing up. He had no doubt that Onevu had had plenty of time to tune his skills since he moved to the Wastelands. "How do you figure that?" Mohatu asked, eyes narrowing at his father.  
  
Onevu grinned, seeming to think that Mohatu had just steered the conversation in the direction he had hoped. "Don't you remember, Mohatu?" he asked. His face turned a bit cold as he started to circle Mohatu. "You banished me."  
  
Anger pulsated through Mohatu's veins after he heard this accusation. "I saved your life!" he shouted, glaring at Onevu.  
  
With a powerful strike of his paw, Onevu sent Mohatu hurtling through the air, and finally landing on the hard floor of the royal cavern. A sharp bolt of pain shot through him as his body collided with stone. He let out a roar of agony. This is just how his first battle with his father had started.  
  
Mohatu could only lay there for a moment. His body had taken quite a beating over the past few days. Various painful events slowly wore away on his mental and physical strength. Now it was dwindling on zero. His entire body throbbed in pain. He couldn't feel his left temple, where his father had struck him only seconds ago. Suddenly, he became overwhelmed with anger. He had saved his father from the death penalty, and this was how he was going to thank him? By playing his sick mind games on him and battering him around? After all he had had to go through since he arrived at the Wastelands, this is the last thing Mohatu needed to go through. A painful trip down Memory Lane; being pummelled around by his tyranical father.  
  
All the rage that he had kept locked inside since he was a cub escaped as he quickly jumped from where he lay and threw his father onto his back. Onevu, startled by the sudden shift in power, stared up at Mohatu with frightened eyes. Mohatu's own eyes burned into Onevu's. "You power-hungry scum," snarled Mohatu, "I should have let Mtundu kill you."  
  
Onevu's own eyes lit afire at this. "You didn't have the strength," he growled back, "what makes you think you have it now?"  
  
"I don't need to use my strength to hurt others just to prove I have it," spat Mohatu. "Unlike you."  
  
Lunging forth, Onevu sank his teeth into Mohatu's throat. Letting out a roar of surprise, Mohatu recoiled and tried to throw Onevu off of him. His attempts were unsuccessful, he learned, as Onevu lowered himto the ground.  
  
Mohatu lay there for a moment, gasping for air. Onevu's bite hadn't been powerful enough to cause harm to his jugular, but it had broken the skin. It hurt. Fury burning in his teal eyes, Mohatu looked up at his father through his dark bangs. Onevu stared down at him. "Everything was going my way when I was king of the Misty lands," Onevu started, "but you took it all away from me." He struck Mohatu, sending him tumbling backwards. He walked closer to Mohatu. "I had a loyal wife, a son who would die for me, and a kingdom who revered me." Mohatu finally lifted his head, painfully and met his father's eyes. Malice filled Onevu's eyes as he continued. "But then...my wife defied me, my son turned on me, and my kingdom looked down upon me like some kind of filthy rogue. All...because...of YOU!" Onevu struck Mohatu harder, sending him sailing again.  
  
Mohatu felt as if his skull had been shattered. Blurry spots danced before his eyes upon opening them. He could hardly think straight. He was in so much pain, and his body begged for him not to give Onevu more reason to hit him. But against his body's pleas, he looked Onevu square in the eye. "You brought it on yourself," he challenged.  
  
Ire gleamed in Onevu's dark eyes. He raised his paw high into the air, ready to deliver the fatal blow. Mohatu stared at his father defiantly, awaiting the blow. If Mohatu was going to die by Onevu's paw, he wouldn't tarnish his dignity in his last few seconds of life by cowering in his father's shadow.  
  
Just as Onevu's paw was about to come crashing down on Mohatu, a dark brown blur shot across the cavern and knocked Onevu to the ground. Shocked by this, Mohatu squinted forth to see who his hero was.  
  
It was Bashasha. 


	12. The Battle for the Wastelands

Chapter 12: The Battle for the Wastelands  
  
"Bashasha?" exclaimed Mohatu.  
  
Bashasha stepped away from Onevu, who was laying on the ground, moaning in pain. She turned to him. "Who were you expecting?" she asked.  
  
Mohatu blinked in confusion. He was almost certain that she despised his very being since the moment he told her he already had a mate and could not accept her love. She was the last one who he suspected would come to his rescue. "But...I thought--"  
  
"You think too much," she interrupted. Her lips turned upward in the form of a subtle smile.  
  
A relieved smile creapt onto Mohatu's face. "You're probably right about that," he replied.  
  
"Idiots!"  
  
The two looked over to watch an angry Onevu stumbling to his feet. After slowly regaining his footing, he glared at them and bared his terrible white teeth. "You both want to fight me?" he asked.  
  
Bashasha and Mohatu both looked at eachother. Bashasha gave him a wink of trust. Mohatu winked back. With this, they turned back to Onevu. "No, we don't," Bashasha replied, "but if it is what needs to be done, then I guess..."--ambition twinkled in her brown eyes--"...it's on."  
  
This was obviously not the answer Onevu had anticipated. He let out a roar of anger, then lunged at Mohatu. With a war cry of her own, Bashasha dashed between the two. She and Onevu collided, then rolled across the hard floor, clawing, biting and thrashing eachother. All this was happening so fast. Mohatu stood in a trance for a moment, a bit bewildered at the pace of the battle. Finally, he dove into the fight and latched his teeth into Onevu's neck.  
  
It took a moment for Onevu to realize what Mohatu was doing. Upon his realization, he roared, then reached one of his paws back in a blind swipe, missing Mohatu completely. Discouraged by this, Onevu tried with his other paw. Mohatu dodged it.  
  
By this point, Onevu became so enraged by his missed aims that he abandoned Bashasha, and focused all his energy on his son. With another roar, he flung himself onto his back, crushing the stunned Mohatu under his great weight.  
  
Mohatu roared in pain as he felt Onevu come crashing down on him, knocking the air out of him. Panicking, he began to shove at Onevu's massive bulk with his paws. Onevu simply rolled off his back and positioned himself over Mohatu, pinning him to the ground. He grinned maliciously at Mohatu, whose eyes were wide in fear and surprise. "I hope you're having as much fun as I am, Mohatu," he snarled, "we're finally spending some quality time with eachother."  
  
Baring his great teeth, Mohatu pressed all four of his legs into Onevu's underside and used all the strength he could muster to throw Onevu off him. The force was so great that Onevu staggered backwards a few feet on his hind legs before finally regaining his balance. Just as he obtained he equilibrium, Bashasha lunged at him and knocked him to the ground. She sank her sharp teeth into the side of his neck. With a loud growl, Onevu threw her off. "Stay of of this, Bashasha!" he warned. "This is between me"--he glared at Mohatu--"and him."  
  
He threw himself at Mohatu. Mohatu, who had since gotten to his feet and was well prepared for his father's attack, lunged at Onevu as well. The two collided. They battered eachother violently with their paws, bit eachother viciously and began a dual-noted roar battle song as they exchanged blows.  
  
Bashasha couldn't stand to watch the two fight this way. One of them would soon be killed, and probably in the most painful, bloody way. What if it was Mohatu? She furrowed her brow with determination. No. She wouldn't let Onevu kill Mohatu. She would never be Mohatu's mate, and this had long since been apparent. But that didn't make it right for her to make him pay by dying by his father's hand. Whether this involved her or no, she would fight. She would not let Mohatu die like this. With a mighty roar, she lunged at Onevu, claws and teeth bared.  
  
Just as she was about to knock him to the ground, Onevu whirled his head around. Bashasha's pupils shrunk in terror as Onevu's face broke into an evil grin. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Onevu's massive paw hit her square in the temple. She sailed several feet, tumbled across the ground, then finally skidded to a stop.  
  
Mohatu watched in horror as Bashasha lay motionless on the ground. "No," he exclaimed in a whisper. He started towards her. "Bashasha--"  
  
Onevu's head rammed into Mohatu's ribcage, and he toppled onto his side with a wheeze of pain. Rendered helpless, he clenched his eyes shut and gasped for breath. Onevu shook his head at Mohatu in false sympathy. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he said. He started towards Bashasha, who was still unmoving. Coming upon her, he loomed over her body threateningly.  
  
Her eyes opened groggily. With a wince of pain and confusion, she looked up at Onevu. Onevu leered at her. "I told you not to get involved," he reminded gravely, "but you didn't listen."  
  
Mohatu, finally regaining his breath, looked over to see what was going on. "Bashasha," he murmured.  
  
"And this is what happens when you don't listen," Onevu continued. He raised his paw high into the air. Lightning bolted in the skies behind him, and thunder rumbled, enhancing the drama of the moment. Mohatu's eyes widened, as he realized what was going on.  
  
"Bashasha!" he shouted.  
  
Unable to move, Mohatu watched in terror as Onevu's paw came crashing down onto Bashasha. "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
A huge blare of thunder shook the pridal rock, and a painful roar resounded across the land. 


	13. Liberation

Chapter 13: Liberation  
  
Mohatu's lip began to quiver in fear and pain. It was over. Onevu had done his deed. And Mohatu didn't even lift a claw to stop him.  
  
Nonchalantly, Onevu sat down and began to examine his paw--the lethal weapon. His paw was a deep shade of crimson, sticky and sleek with blood. He tsk'ed and shook his head. "Such a mess," he commented. Mohatu wasn't sure whether he was talking to him, or to himself. He watched in disgust as Onevu gingerly licked a droplet of blood from his claw. "But such is murder." A feral grin came upon his face, and he chuckled to himself. After giving his paw pads a few good licks, he turned to Mohatu. "Doesn't it burn you up, Mohatu? Doesn't it kill you to know that I murdered your lovely little hero...and you didn't even have the guts to stop me."  
  
A burst of rage surged through Mohatu's body, numbing his body and his very mind. Before he could realize what was happening, he was sailing through the air towards his father. With an angry cry, he threw Onevu to the ground. Onevu struggled to free himself, but Mohatu used all the bulk he had aquired from adulthood to keep his father down. After a moment of lashing about, Onevu realized that his struggling was getting him nowhere. He glowered at Mohatu. Mohatu's eyes reflected--and intensified--that same hateful stare. "You despicable tyrant," he spat through bared teeth, "and to think I saved your life all those years ago." He lifted his paw and pressed it to Onevu's throat. "I let you off easy that time...but this time, you're not going to be so lucky." He quickly applied pressure to Onevu's throat, causing him to emmit a gasp of surprise and pain. Onevu gasped for air for a moment, then stared up at Mohatu, challengingly.  
  
"What are you gonna do," Onevu wheezed with a mocking smile, "kill me?"  
  
Mohatu paused for a moment. There had been so many times in his life that he had wanted to bring Onevu to justice. All those times he had spent quivering in the shadows as a cub, watching helplessly as Onevu unleashed his rage on his mother, Tiifu. All those times Onevu hit him for talking out of turn or displeasing Mtundu. That fateful day that Onevu killed Tiifu, and later blaming Mohatu for it. And now, killing Mohatu's only friend and confidant in the Wastelands, Bashasha.  
  
"No," he finally said. Without another word, he stepped off of Onevu. He watched as Onevu warily got to his feet, not taking his eyes off Mohatu. Mohatu watched, waiting for the right moment. Finally, Onevu got to his feet, and stared at Mohatu. Nervously. Unknowingly. His dark eyes silently begged for Mohatu's body language to give some hint on what he was planning to do. Mohatu grinned savagely. "I can't kill you. Murder is wrong." Mohatu's smile widened. "I'm going to liberate you."  
  
Onevu's eyes grew wide in fear and realization. Eyes twinkling with anticipation, Mohatu began to move in on his opponent. Onevu frantically scooted backwards, trying to get himself out of the way of Mohatu's wrath.  
  
"This is a testimony to all the times you hurt me!" Mohatu bellowed. He clouted Onevu powerfully upside the head. Onevu yelled in pain and toppled over. He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head in attempt to regain his composure. Mohatu didn't yield. "This is for Mother!" Again, he clouted Onevu, this time hitting him square in the jaw, sending him toppling head over heels towards the ledge of the promontory. He tumbled several feet before stopping, narrowly escaping from falling over the edge.  
  
Head throbbing in pain, Onevu painfully lifted it from the rock to see Mohatu looming over him, sporting a triumphant smile. "Bet you'd never think you'd be at my mercy," Mohatu boasted, "did you?" With these words, Mohatu lifted his paw high above his head, and extended his razor sharp claws. "This is for Bashasha!" His soul thirsting for vengence, Mohatu sent his paw crashing down on Onevu, delivering the powerful blow that sent Onevu sailing over the edge, and falling to his death. 


	14. The End of a Reign Bring the Rain

Chapter 14: The End of a Reign Brings the Rain  
  
Mohatu sat with his head hung in remorse, weeping bitterly next to the lifeless form that had once been his only friend for the last several days--Bashasha. He owed his life to her. She had rescued him from the clutches of Nyamavu. She had nursed him back to health. She had led him to see the resident shamans. She had listened to him, and was a wonderful confidante. Even after a bad encounter, she had decided to battle at his side against Onevu. Now she was dead, and Mohatu hadn't even made an effort to rescue her. "Forgive me, Bashasha," he sobbed, looking down at her, "oh, please, please forgive me. You were such a great friend to me. You were the only one who trusted me. Gods, you bent over backwards for me, and what do I do? I sit by idly and watch you get killed. I didn't even try to stop him...and now you're dead. You're dead and it's my fault!" With a wail of anguish, Mohatu sank to the ground and buried his face in Bashasha's fur. "I'm sorry, Bashasha," he whimpered, "I'm so sorry..."  
  
With a whimper, he covered his face with a paw and continued to cry. Guilt filled his heart, which had endured far too much over the past few days as it was. Everything else seemed like nothing compared to Bashasha's death. This was not what he had set out to accomplish at all. During his journey to the Wastelands, Mohatu expected was a small pride of hostile lionesses, who would eventually give in to reasoning. The worst he had expected was to be killed. But not this. With a sniffle, he wiped his tears away. "Why did I bother coming here?" he asked himself. "I'm not even helping anything. I'm making everything worse. If it weren't for me, Bashasha would still be alive."  
  
He buried his face in his paws in anguish and shame. In his head, he begged the gods to take him. To make him disappear. He didn't want to live his life knowing that another was dead because of him.  
  
Suddenly, Mohatu heard several pairs of paws padding across the stone, coming in his direction. He gave a sigh of exasperation. The last thing he needed right now was to have others prying at the scene. What would he tell them? With him laying at Bashasha's side, he would surely look like the culprit.  
  
Just then, he felt someone nudging him. "Mohatu?" a timid voice said.  
  
Mohatu reluctantly looked up to see three lionesses hovering over him, one of them being the familiar lioness, Utisho. The three had concern and questioning etched into their gentle faces. "Mohatu," started Utisho, "what...what happened here?"  
  
Mohatu felt a tear slide down his cheek as he shamefully averted his eyes. Was there any proper way to tell them what happened? How would they take it? Would they believe him? All these questions and more circled around in his mind. He shook them away. Slowly, he met Utisho's eyes. "I...she..." Mohatu stumbled over his words, trying to force them out of his head and through his mouth. He sighed, and continued in a more level tone. "Onevu killed her. And I..."--he clenched his eyes shut in pain--"I was too frightened to intervene."  
  
Upon opening his eyes, he looked up at the lionesses and began to search for the expected emotions. Hurt, anger, betrayal, disappointment. But none of the three showed any signs of these emotions. Mohatu was surprised as pity fell upon each of their faces. Utisho leaned down, so they were face to face. "You...you don't think this is your fault, do you?" she asked tenderly.  
  
With a grunt, Mohatu forced himself to his feet. "Of course it's my fault," he started, voice firm, "if I weren't such a coward, I would have stopped that monster from killing Bashasha. That's what any decent lion would have done." Spite aimed at himself filled his soul and he furrowed his brow in anger. "But no. I was too afraid of him. I've been afraid of him ever since I was a cub."  
  
A bit shocked by Mohatu's reaction, the lionesses drew back a bit. But when his last sentence hit them, a deep look of confusion found its way onto each of their faces. Utisho wrinkled her nose quizzically. "What...what do you mean, since you were a cub'?"  
  
Uh oh. This was it. Mohatu swallowed hard. If they had been willing to forgive him for this, they may not be willing to forgive that he was in the same gene pool as the tyrannical beast that killed their beloved friend, Bashasha. But he had allowed them to discover that he had some prior history with Onevu, and there was no way he could take it back. "Onevu..."--he took a deep breath--"is my father."  
  
"You filthy, spineless coward!" a voice bellowed.  
  
Before Mohatu could pin-point who had accused him so boldy, he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was thrown to the ground with great force. He winced. He hadn't really been expecting a much different reaction from the lionesses. He slowly opened his eyes to see who his accuser was, and readied himself to get the punishment he deserved. But the lioness pinning him down wasn't Utisho or the other two lionesses--it was Nyamavu.  
  
"Nyamavu!" Utisho's voice exclaimed. "What are you doing?"  
  
Mohatu felt himself begin to tremble in fear as Nyamavu's hateful gaze burned into him like a fiery torch. She snarled at him and raised a paw, claws unsheathed. "This lion killed my beloved Onevu!" she shouted with contempt. "Now he will pay for his insurrection!"  
  
Mohatu cringed as he waited for Nyamavu's blow. Just then, he felt Nyamavu's weight roll off of him and heard a thud behind him. His eyes fluttered open in confusion and he rolled onto his belly and looked to see what had happened. His eyes grew wide in relief and surprise when he saw Utisho and Nyamavu exchanging blows. The two fought in a cloud of slashes, hisses and snarls. After a moment, the two withdrew for a moment, staring eachother down.  
  
"You dare to fight me?" Nyamavu challenged. She scoffed. "Utisho--the quiet, soft-spoken, gentle companion of Bashasha wants to fight me?"  
  
Utisho glared at Nyamavu. "This is a situation of want' or need'," she replied, "I don't want' to fight you. But I'm not going to let you harm Mohatu just because he put that arrogant, blood-thirsty king' of yours to justice."  
  
Nyamavu bristled and her bright green eyes shot daggers at Utisho. "How dare you speak blasphemy against our king!" With a roar of rage, she threw herself at Utisho, knocking the timid lioness to the ground. She sank her teeth into Utisho's throat as Utisho swiped at her attacker blindly, trying to defend herself. As he watched, Mohatu felt his self-pity and fear melt away. Utisho had defended him, even after he admitted to letting Bashasha fall to Onevu, and after he told her the truth about he and Onevu. At that moment, he saw many of the qualities of the honorable, brave Bashasha--courage, forgiveness and selflessness--in the soft-spoken lioness, Utisho.  
  
Mohatu felt himself being filled with a new sense of confidence and duty. He hadn't been able to rescue Bashasha, but he wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Utisho. He dashed over to the battle and sank his teeth into Nyamavu's back. Nyamavu roared in pain, and released Utisho from the lethal hold. She flailed her arms, claws bared, trying to take a chunk out of Mohatu.  
  
Mohatu finally released his hold and stood feet away from Nyamavu while she recovered from the blow. After panting and staggering for a moment, she looked up at him with angry eyes. "Who do you think you are?" she hissed.  
  
Mohatu's tail lashed and he growled at her, the first aggressive pose he had ever taken against Nyamavu. "That's exactly what I was about to ask you." After giving her another look of contempt, he walked over to the wounded Utisho, who was struggling to get to her feet. He put his head under her chin and helped lift her off the ground. She stumbled a bit, but finally regained her footing. Mohatu slowly pulled himself out from underneath her, in case she lost her balance. Their eyes met, and Utisho smiled thank you'. Mohatu returned the smile.  
  
The other two lionesses who had been watching the battle made their way over to Mohatu and Utisho and stood beside them. Looking at Nyamavu, they bared their teeth. Mohatu looked at his new followers. They were on his side! He smiled with pride and gratefulness that these lionesses who were nothing but strangers to him were choosing to help him defend against Nyamavu.  
  
Once again putting on a solemn, challenging expression, Mohatu turned back to Nyamavu. "You're outnumbered, Nyamavu," he stated boldly, "there's four of us and only one of you."  
  
Nyamavu let out a fierce snarl. "Do you really think that means anything to me?" she shouted. "You're dead, rogue!"  
  
With a growl, Nyamavu crouched down and lunged at Mohatu. Mohatu the other three lionesses prepare to strike out of the corner of his eye. "No!" he whispered to them. Just as Nyamavu was about to knock him to the ground, Mohatu ducked. Before she could comprehend what was happening, Nyamavu found herself flying over Mohatu and sailing over the promontory of the pridal rock, hundreds of feet down to her own death.  
  
Mohatu and the lionesses looked over the edge to see Nyamavu's lifeless body laying next to Onevu's down below. Both had died the same death on the same day. Mohatu cringed; romance in its most eerie form.  
  
After reflecting upon this for a moment, he turned to the lionesses standing behind him. He offered them a smile, assuring them that it was all over. They all broke into happy and relieved smiles. Just then, the sky boomed above them, and millions of tiny raindrops decended upon the land.  
  
Rafiki stood beside Hekima at the foot of the pridal rock as the rain poured down upon them, soaking their short fur. Hekima had sensed the rain shortly before it came upon the lands. Immediately, the two had set out for the pride rock to see whether Mohatu had accomplished his task.  
  
Peering through the thick wall of rain, the two mandrills saw a few figures descending the fortress of stone. The first figure was the largest, followed by three smaller, more slender figures. Hekima and Rafiki exchanged glances as they waited until the figures grew close enough to see who they were.  
  
Finally, they were able to make out the figures. The first was a copper lion with a dark mane, so wet that it hung in strands. The other four were lionesses, all having paler pelts than their leader. A toothy smile came upon Rafiki's face and he whooted as he ran over to the copper lion. "Mohatu!" he greeted.  
  
Mohatu's eyes widened in realization as he saw who was beckoning to him. A joyous smile played on his lips as he ran to meet his friend. "Rafiki!" he shouted.  
  
Rafiki and Mohatu embraced joyfully. "So, how about this weather?" joked Rafiki, withdrawing from the hug.  
  
Mohatu laughed and looked up at the sky. "I can't believe it," he replied. His eyes returned to Rafiki. "You really did it, Rafiki!"  
  
"Oh, no no no," replied Rafiki, tapping Mohatu on the nose. "This was all your doing, my friend." Rafiki placed a hand over his heart and bowed respectfully to Mohatu. "Now the Wastelands can return to its previous splendor."  
  
Mohatu nodded in agreement. "You're right," he agreed. With a great smile, he turned to a group of approaching lionesses. "It's over." 


	15. Coronation

Chapter 15: Coronation  
  
"There is much to be said about Bashasha," Mohatu bellowed from the promontory to the small pride below, "she was a wonderful, loyal friend, and could always be counted on when you needed her most." A few mutters of agreement rose from the five lionesses below. Mohatu continued. "I know full-well that I haven't known her for nearly as long as any of you, so I--by likely hood--don't know as much about her. But over the past weeks, I've gotten to know what a great and honorable lioness Bashasha was. She rescued me from death when I first arrived. She nursed me back to health. She assisted me whenever she could, and she allowed me to confide in her. Shortly before her death, we had a...disagreement. But she appeared in my hour of need and fought to her very death, and helped her pride sisters to achieve what they have been aspiring for and praying for for months and months--freedom."  
  
Bowing their heads respectfully, the lionesses took a moment of silence to remember the life of their departed friend. Mohatu sighed deeply, shut his eyes, and bowed his head. He silently thanked Bashasha for all she had given to him. "I would have been lost without you, Bashasha," he murmured. He then looked up, and the lionesses below did the same. "May the gods rest her soul," he announced.  
  
The lionesses nodded, and spoke amongst themselves in agreement. Suddenly, a familiar voice came from somewhere behind the crowd. "Escuse me," the deep voice said politely, "pardon me, ma'am."  
  
Mohatu's ears pinned, and he leaned over the edge to see who it was. The lionesses stepped aside, allowing the newcomers to pass. It was Mtundu! Overwhelmed, Mohatu broke into a smile, and disappeared from the ledge of the promontory. He nearly stumbled as he scurried down the side of the rock toward his brother. "Mtundu!" he called. After finally descending the slope, he ran to his brother and embraced him. Burying his face in Mtundu's mane, he began to weep a bit. "My brother, I've missed you!" he whispered.  
  
Mtundu smiled and tried to hide his face as a tear of joy slid down his cheek. "I've missed you, too," he replied. Mtundu and Mohatu pulled away from eachother. Mtundu looked Mohatu over a bit and noted the many scratches and bits of matted, bloody fur on his brother's wet body. "My my," he awed, "someone got into quite a scrape."  
  
Mohatu groaned, remembering all he had put his body through during his stay in the Wastelands. "Only one of many," he sighed. "You have no idea what I've been through."  
  
Mtundu raised his eyebrows in a mix of concern and intrigue. "Care to share?"  
  
After giving this some thought, Mohatu shook his head. It wouldn't be right to ruin such a joyous moment by telling Mtundu everything that had happened. Besides, the long battle was over, and he wasn't ready to relive it yet. "Maybe some other time," he replied.  
  
Then, Mohatu's heart jumped into his throat as a golden lioness approached the two. Her deep amber eyes looked at him, and instantly filled with tears. "Mohatu," she whispered.  
  
"Mzungu!" Mohatu exclaimed with cublike enthusiasm. He sprang forth and fell into her, nuzzling her longingly. Love, joy and pent-up longing surged through his body. He was finally reunited with his true love. Ever since his first conscious night in these new lands, he had wanted her to be there with him. To comfort him and protect him, like she had done so many times in the past. And now she was. "You're certainly a sight for sore eyes," he purred contently.  
  
Mtundu sat back and smiled in spite of himself. "She refused to stay home," he told Mohatu, "so I had to put up with her the whole way here."  
  
Mzungu, ignoring Mtundu's comment, buried her face in Mohatu's mane and breathed in its masculine, gentle aroma. A purr found its way past the lump in her throat. "Mohatu," she whispered, her voice trembling, "I haven't seen you for so long. I was afraid you weren't going to come back." She looked Mohatu in the eye as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Compassion welling up inside him, Mohatu leaned forth and began to gently lick the tears off the face of his beloved. "I'll never leave you again," he vowed softly.  
  
"Mohatu?" a voice inquired.  
  
Mohatu, Mzungu and Mtundu looked to see a group of about seven lionesses, one of which was Utisho, who was the one who had spoken. Mtundu scanned the crowd, then looked back at Mohatu. "Friends of yours?" he asked.  
  
Looking at the lionesses, Mohatu couldn't help but smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact," he replied, walking over to the lionesses, "these lionesses helped me to weather the worst and roughest journey I have ever--and will ever--have." One by one, the faces of the lionesses lighted up with brilliant and admiring smiles. "But the greatest friend I have made here isn't among this group," Mohatu continued, his face growing solemn. "She perished in the act of saving my life."  
  
The lionesses bowed their heads a bit, in respect for the deceased. At that moment, Mohatu realized that Mtundu wouldn't be the only one prompting introductions. There was no doubt in his mind that the lionesses would request information on how Mohatu knew these two strange new-comers. And he knew that this time, he couldn't lie. It was time to bring everything out in the open, like he should have done in the first place. He sighed. He had no idea how either party would react to his news, but all he could do was hope for the best. He knew that this was the right thing to do.  
  
With a swift leap, Mohatu jumped onto one of the many rocks that led up the slope to the pridal cavern. Regally, he perched himself on the rock. "Everyone," he announced, "I have something to tell you."  
  
The lionesses lifted their heads and shifted their attention to Mohatu, as did Mtundu and Mzungu. Taking a deep breath, Mohatu boldly proceded. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you," he said to the pride, "I am not a rogue." A few whispers and shocked looks sprung up from the lionesses. Mohatu motioned toward Mtundu and Mzungu. "That is my family. Mtundu--my brother--the king of the yonder Misty Lands, and Mzungu, my beloved." He paused, and let the lionesses absorb all the information he gave them. With another deep breath to settle his nerves, he continued. "Years ago, we banished my father--and your former king--Onevu from the Misty Lands. Mtundu was next in line by birthright, but decided to share his kingdom with me. Everything went well, until recently, when we noticed that some of the lionesses from this pride were hunting in our lands. Our only idea to what was causing these intrusions was famine. Mtundu then sent me here to summon a shaman, and end the famine so there would be no more intruders."  
  
After finishing his story, Mohatu examined the lionesses. All of their eyes were downcast, as if deep in thought. Now they knew that he had been lying to them the whole time he had been here. Even though he had put king Onevu to justice only moments ago, that brave act could be nullified by his dishonesty. He gave a pained sigh. "I have accomplished what I set out to do," he said, watching as the rain continued to pour down, "with the help of shamans Hekima and Rafiki, I have brought rain. Rain will bring vegetation, which will in turn bring game back to your lands. After a week or so, you will hunger no more." All the lionesses looked back up at him and watched him intently as he spoke. "I realize that you are all probably disappointed by my dishonesty, and your feelings are justified. If you wish for me to leave, I will be on my way."  
  
Everything went silent. All that could be heard was the steady pattering of the rain upon the ground, and thunder rumbling in the distant skies. Mohatu watched the pride, patiently awaiting a response.  
  
Suddenly, from the back of the crowd, the voice of Utisho shouted, "Hail King Mohatu!"  
  
Mohatu's ears perked as he looked at Utisho, his facial expression shocked and questioning. Utisho just smiled to him and bowed. The other lionesses all watched Utisho's act, then turned to Mohatu. One by one, a smile found its way onto each of their faces. They all bowed. Mohatu stared in awe, overcome by the scene. He then turned to Hekima and Rafiki who were standing away from the pride of lionesses. They both placed a hand over their heart and bowed.  
  
Just then, the clouds parted a bit, and a beam of sunlight decended upon Mohatu. He blinked a bit as the bright rays flooded into his eyes. A tear of joy ran down his cheek, and he smiled at the sky, knowing that his mother had been watching the whole thing. 


End file.
